


The Ache for Home : Part One

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Bondlock, Bullying, Drinking, DubConNonConFluff, Family, Fighting, First Kiss, Friendship, Implied First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, Q is a Holmes, Smoking, Swearing, Teenage Q, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has a secret. Not many know of the third Holmes brother, sent to school in America at a young age away from the destructive influence of their middle sibling, Sherlock. </p><p>Five years later Sherlock is well and Mycroft has decided to bring the youngest Holmes boy home to London. The reunion of eldest and youngest brothers does not end well however, setting up a very different life path for young Zaquary. </p><p>(Starts several years before the events of Wolfskin and Lovelight on the other side of the ocean. Eventual convergence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft's Edicts

**Author's Note:**

> "The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." Maya Angelou

Rain streamed down the window panes, splashing against the thin aluminium frame and obscuring the view across campus. The man, staring out at the blurred mass of colour, tapped the tip of his perfectly dry umbrella against his highly polished hand stitched toe and pursed his lips. The rain did not dare fall on Mycroft Holmes apparently. 

The door to the office opened and the Headmaster, a stout grey haired man, entered with a gangly, messy haired youth trailing behind him. The boy stopped dead in the doorway, shoving his glasses up his nose. "What the fuck are you doing here, Mycroft?" He asked with feeling. 

"Good to see you too, Zaquary." The thin red haired man smiled at the blustering Academic. "If you could give us a moment?"

"Of course, Mr Holmes, as long as you need. Coffee, tea?" He scurried around the office, collecting documents and his own mug. Being evicted from his office by imposing men in expensive suits was not an everyday occurrence but he had a feeling it wouldn't do to argue.

"Nothing, thank you."

Zaquary Alistair Thaddeus Holmes scuffed his Converse against the edge of the office carpet and sulked. For all he was dressed casually, every single item of clothing was immaculate, even the white of the shoes pristine. Trying to fit in with the American youth, not quite managing the effortless slouch of his fellow students.

"How are you Zaquary?" Mycroft bestowed a thin smile on his youngest sibling.

"Q. And I'm fine. Why are you here?" His grass-green eyes glared from beneath the too long fringe, full bottom lip thrust out in a pout that reminded Mycroft of the five-year-old Zaquary.

"Must you persist with the nickname?"

"Sick of saying 'Zaquary-with-a-Q'. Just Q now. And again, why the fuck are you here?"

Mycroft sighed and traced a line in the carpet pile. "Your university application for Cambridge has been unconditionally accepted. We need to make arrangements for your return home. I have details of a number of suitable flats for you to look-"

"I'm not going; I'm staying here." Q interrupted. "MIT are considering my application. I was interviewed last week and there's every chance I'll get in on my own merit. Not you buying my way in with money or politics."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are coming home. Sherlock is expecting you to spend the summer in London and would like to see you." Mycroft was using his careful, don't spook the kid voice.

"Sherlock hasn't bothered to see me in almost five years Myc; I somehow doubt he has any desire to see me now, and I certainly don't want to see him. Or you. Yet here the fuck you are, interfering in my life again and making my decisions for me." Q stood rigidly with his fists clenched at his sides, jaw tight. "Just because the Chosen One-"

"I did not make a choice Zaquary. Not between the two of you. If I chose anything, it was to do the best by both of you." It was an old argument, and the bile from Q never seemed to lessen. "Sherlock is clean and healthier than I've seen him in years. It would aid his recovery-"

"You sent me away Myc. He fucked up, but I was the one who was punished. I don't want to see him ever again, and you can piss off too. I'm going to MIT. End of."

Mycroft frowned, the barest wrinkling of his forehead and picked up the file left on the Principal's desk for him. He scanned it quickly, checking over Q's grades, attendance, disciplinary record... He blinked slowly and read the final entry again. Dated a month earlier, a week of detentions for being in possession of cannabis. His stomach twisted. Not again.

"What is the meaning of this Zaquary? Why was I not informed of this?" Mycroft slammed the file on the desk and grabbed Q's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, prodding a finger at the entry on the page.

Q tugged his arm free, rolling his eyes. "It's nothing, just a bit of pot to pass the time. It's so dull around here waiting for everyone else to catch up. Not that they ever will. Even the teachers are slow."

"No. I am not doing this again Zaquary. This is not nothing, it is serious, and you will consider it so. Why was I not contacted about this?" Mycroft was turning an interesting shade of pink, Q noted, smiling slyly.

"You have no right to know." Q flipped the page to the contact details sheet. "My new guardian is... Peter Austin of Manchester... He doesn't flip if I get high now and then. Much more tolerant and never reads his emails apparently. Or maybe he's out of the country right now..."

Mycroft moved far faster than his appearance would suggest, hands clamped around Q's upper arms, shaking him like a rag doll. Q gaped, and then began to laugh, head waggling with the motion until Mycroft abruptly let him go and slapped him hard. "Stupid boy!" He hissed.

"I am not a stupid boy!" Q snarled at him as he pulled away from Mycroft and with all his weight behind it punched him directly in the mouth. "I have not been a boy since you abandoned me here and I had to raise myself, bastard."

Q kept his fist coiled tight ready to land another punch if needed. "Get the bloody fuck out of my life, Myc. I don't need you. Neither you or Sherlock ever wanted me as a brother which suits me just fine. I have always been an after thought that you tried to ignore."

Mycroft started to take a step toward his youngest brother who pulled back and punched him again. "Are you that dull that you don't understand, Myc? Need something simplified for you? Too complicated for the great Mycroft Holmes?" By now Q's hand was covered in blood and so was Mycroft's mouth. 

Mycroft slowly pulled a handkerchief from his suit coat pocket and gingerly dabbed at his lower lip that was split and already swelling. "You will pack your things completely." Mycroft began, staring coldly at the younger. "I am traveling to Washington D.C. on business and will return promptly in three days. You will be ready to return home." straightening his waistcoat and jacket. "No arguing Zaquary."

"Fuck off, Myc." Q was still seething with anger. "You can come back all you want but I am not bloody packing and I am going to MIT. Just go home where you can order your little minions around like sheep to the slaughter and leave me the fuck alone." he snarled at him shoving past. 

"And it's not Zaquary. It's Q. Get it the fuck right, Mycroft!" he yelled back at him as he slammed the outer office door storming out.


	2. Mycroft Returns

As promised, or rather dictated, Mycroft Holmes returned three days later and headed directly to Zaquary's dorm suite.  Today he wasn't wasting his time with that simple Head Master. He would leave it to Anthea to inform him that Zaquary had left the academy and to make all the arrangements to ship his belongings home.  Today his main goal was to get his youngest brother on an airplane home by any means... No arguments accepted.

Mycroft made his way down the corridor to Zaquary's room, ignoring any of the other students he passed.  He was on a mission, just as important as the ones he performed for Queen and Country, the retrieval of the youngest Holmes.   He rapped on Zaquary's door getting no response. Patience was not his best quality today and he was in no mood for his brother's attitude.

"You might want to knock louder, Sir." a voice startled him out of his thoughts of their encounter earlier in the week. "Q wasn't feeling the best yesterday morning and I haven't seen him at all today.  He might be sleeping." offered a young blond boy.

"Thank you, young man," Mycroft offered with a nod.  Instead of knocking again, Mycroft decided to just try the door handle.  It was unlocked.  The first thing that struck him upon entering the room was that the windows were thrown wide open, room chilled by the cold rainy air.  On the bed, dressed in just his pants, uncovered was the slender pale form of his youngest brother.  "Zaquary?"

"Go the fuck away, you bastard and let me die.  Oh god..." he moaned as a coughing spell wracked his thin frame.  

“What’s wrong?” Mycroft demanded, even as the scent of wolf hit him so strongly it was like a punch to the gut.  The hairs at the back of his neck prickled and he lips drew back in a baring of teeth that was less than human.  He absorbed the freezing room, the almost naked sweating boy and the brush of fur against his mind and collapsed heavily against the wall.  
  
Mycroft Holmes didn’t rise to a position of power by allowing himself to be engulfed by feelings. For as long as he could remember he had trained himself to keep his reactions under control, becoming emotionally frigid in the process.  It wasn’t that he didn’t feel, he just did not allow it to be apparent to others.  He slammed the dorm room door and locked it letting the uncaring mask slip away.   From where he leaned he could see there were no other injuries on the boy’s body than the reddened knuckles of his hand.  “No.  Oh dear god, no. No!” he moaned, slamming his fist against the wall.  
  
Q keened, body going taut as all the major muscles in his body seemed to cramp at once.  Mycroft sank to his knees by the bed, shocked by the heat that radiated from the skinny body. His hair was matted with sweat and the sheets were damp and clammy beneath him.  Mycroft swallowed, fighting his uncharacteristic panic, and forced himself to take charge of the situation.  He must be the Alpha now, not the elder brother.  There would be time for grief later; right now he had a potential new wolf to contain.  
  
“Zaquary, how long have you been like this?” he asked, keeping his tone soft but with an edge of command.   
  
“F-Fuck you, M-Myc.  Go away.” His teeth chattered in spite of his raging temperature.  Finally his muscles unlocked and he sagged boneless onto the bed, whimpering quietly.  
  
“It’s important.”  Q’s eyes flickered to his brother and saw something in his expression he’d never seen before.  Naked fear and uncertainty stared back at him.  
  
“Since yesterday.  My head aches Myc,” he wailed, clamping a quivering hand over his face, “and the light hurts my eyes.  
  
“Christ Myc!   Get me something.  Take me to the doctor or just leave and let me die in peace without you staring at me like I’ve grown three eyes or something.”  Q whimpered as his legs started to cramp again.

“It’s so fucking hot in here.  Why is it so hot?!”  He rolled over trying to pull his knees up to his chest.

“I’m still not going back with you to Cambridge if that is what you are waiting for. Tell them I’m not coming because I am probably going to die before then”

"Ok, no Cambridge, don't worry about that for now," Mycroft said soothingly. Cambridge was no longer an option. Or MIT for that matter. Only five months until term would start, far too short a time to teach everything Q would need to know, and too soon to let him loose on his own.

Mycroft avoided Q's eyes which were glued to his face, no doubt wondering why the abrupt change of heart. "We need to obtain medical assistance. I will call a... Friend who can help you. He will know of a safe place we can stay."

Q opened his mouth to ask a question but was immediately wracked by severe pain that took his breath away. His fingers clawed at the damp sheets, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Myc, don't leave-"

"Right outside the door Zaquary. I need to make a call." Mycroft stepped into the deserted hallway and leaned his forehead against the cold wall. "Fuck." How had he failed so spectacularly to keep his youngest brother safe and away from the dangerous side of his life? Q couldn't stay in the dorm; he needed to be locked up for his own safety.

With a heavy heart Mycroft scrolled the numbers in his phone, pausing briefly at 'Greg'. Lestrade would help if he asked but he was thousands of miles away. His only option was the local Pack Alpha.

"Maxwell?" Mycroft didn't wait for the man to greet him. "My apologies for calling you again so soon after our dinner, but I'm afraid I have a situation that requires your aid."

Maxwell Lewis was not in himself a powerful man, unlike Mycroft, but as Alpha he commanded a sizeable Pack and kept almost military style order. Mycroft heard the sound of power tools in the background, and the muffled voice of the man himself as he issued orders to his construction team so he could continue the call uninterrupted.

"Mycroft, what do you need?" Direct, to the point, Maxwell didn't use words unnecessarily.

"I have a young man that needs care. He was infected three days ago, has advanced fever and changes are already occurring in his muscle structure. He needs to be removed from an Academic establishment as soon as possible."

"No problem. Address?" Mycroft gave it and ended the call trusting that Maxwell would arrange the necessary transport.

 

 


	3. Settling in at Maxwell's

It had been two months since Q’s first change.  He sat out in the dusky night air under a large oak tree watching the stars pop into view.  The Boston Pack… Maxwell’s Pack owned a large sprawling farmstead north of the city proper.  Q had been staying there since Maxwell had retrieved him from his room at boarding school.   

Mycroft had called him requesting his assistance the night he had come to take him home, he knew that much.  And he vaguely remembered Mycroft and Maxwell talking that night in his room.  That was the last he had seen or heard from his brother.  

He should be used to being dumped by now, but it still stung, more so now that he knew Mycroft had saddled him with this fucking disease and hadn't stuck around to watch the consequences. Well if he never saw the ginger git ever again that would suit him just fine.

It wasn't so bad here, though sometimes he would kill for a moment alone without a trail of kids following him like ducklings. The only peace he ever got was out here, once most were in bed. Short-lived peace...

"Zaquary? Zaquary, where are you? Come move this pile of rubbish you left on the table."

The rubbish in question was a project he was working on, but to everyone else it was a tangle of wires and bits. Every time he started to make progress he found he had to scoop it all into a box with a sigh.  He couldn't wait to be out of here and back in dorms but he was still waiting on a response from MIT...

"You promised to help Rachel with her homework, Q." Maxwell had been badgering him all day deciding he could earn his keep by bloody babysitting of all things.

"I have better things to do." He answered rudely, fed up with kids and chores and lack of privacy.

"From what I can see you are sitting on your arse out here doing nothing." Maxwell started towering over Q where he sat.  Maxwell was a stout tall man who worked with his hands everyday.  He could easily out power the young man in any form.

"I hate to tell you, Q, but you are part of this family now contrary to your current belief and family pitches in and helps out in any way they can."  Maxwell knew it was awkward for the young man around his large family but he and his wife were determined to help him fit in. Maxwell had taken the boy in when Holmes had called, given him a place in his family and now considered him one of his own offspring.  

"Come in son.  Grade school homework shouldn't be that intimidating for someone with your smarts."  giving his hair a ruffle.  "Maybe we can find something sweet left in the kitchen for us too."

"Yes, sir," Q reluctantly responded getting up off the ground brushing his trousers off silently following him to the house. There was no use in trying to argue with Maxwell. Maxwell ruled in both worlds.  

Rachel was an intelligent kid, she was just easily distracted and tried to engage Q in conversation about magic and how it worked. After a frustrating half hour she had completed half her tasks and Q had run out of patience. He sent a quick text. "Get me out of here!" And stalked into the living room.

"I'm going out,"

Maxwell pointedly looked at the mantel clock. "I don't think so."

"Fucks sake Max, it's not even half nine."

"Watch your language." Maxwell glared at him. "Curfew on a study night is 9."

"So stop me. I'm going for a run. Later." The door slammed as he exited.


	4. Mentoring

Maxwell pulled out a mobile calling a number on his favorites list.  Without even saying a word it was answered with, "I'm already on my way, Max.  I've got him.  Don't worry."

"He's been trying to push every button in me tonight," Maxwell sighed. "Boy's got an attitude but he is stubborn and persistent. Gotta give him credit for that," he chuckled.

"He's been texting me all day, Max. He's struggling with some things. But, definitely excelling at others."  The voice in the other end of the call took on a hint of pride.  "Its his intellect.  Mind never stops. But he’s mainly struggling with things that were from before all of this, Max, and those things are complicated by his new changed status.  Family walking away is one of the main issues.  Any word from that brother of his other than funds?"

"No and I'm not sure contact with Mycroft Holmes would be good for the boy either."

"Got to go, Max.  Spotted him wandering out front here.  Will update you soon."

Q jogged across the yard to the garage building, circling to the rear where there was a small storage shed that was largely unused.  He’d claimed it as his space unofficially, although it was little more than a roof with badly patched walls and a door that would give way under a hard stare, but it was somewhere relatively dry he could leave his clothing when he went for a run and hide a few things that Maxwell would freak about if he found them in the house.   
  
He would go for a run, but not quite yet.  He dragged the wobbly stool outside and retrieved the pack of cigarettes and small bottle of vodka from his hidey hole.  Lighting up he inhaled deeply, holding it in his lungs and letting the smoke stream from his nostrils in a long curl of white that drifted away on the breeze.  The vodka was only quarter full.  He would have to buy more but from a different store next time.  The new girl at the shop kept checking his ID too closely. He didn’t even like the taste much, but the kids at school claimed it helped to stop you thinking, and if Q did anything, it was think too hard.  
  
He leaned back against the side of the shed, smoking and drinking.  “You can come out, Joe.  I know you’re there.”  
  
The tall blond moved silently out of the shadows, smiling slightly.  “You’re getting better.  I didn’t think you’d noticed me.”  
  
Q snorted. “If you want to be subtle stop wearing that dreadful cologne.  It reeks so bad it hurts my nose.”  
  
“I’m surprised you can smell anything over that that filth.”  Joe gestured to the cigarette held loosely in Q’s slim fingers.  He sank to the ground beside the younger boy, wisely staying silent on the subject of the illegal alcohol.  “What are you doing out here all alone?  Maxwell would be pissed if you went on a run on your own.”  
  
“I told him I was.  That’s why he called you.”  Q looked up at the stars, watching the smoke dance between them.  
  
“Maybe I was already on my way over.  Thought you might like to just hang out for a while.  Talk things over.”  
  
Q ground the stub out in the dust, lighting another, and spoke angrily at the cross-legged silhouette.  “Don’t try to be my friend Joe, I don’t need friends.”  
  
“I already am and not a lot you can do about it,“ Joe chuckled.  Q’s cheeks flushed hot; he was relieved it was dark.

“So do you want to talk about what has you so restless the last few days,” Joe glanced at him.

“No,” was Q’s immediate reaction.  “Yes.  Maybe.  Oh who the bloody fuck knows.” He finally sighed taking another long drag, smoke drifting into the darkness.  “Thought I had everything planned out.  Knew it would work.”

“It can still work out, Q”  Without mentioning it, Joe reached over and took the bottle away from him recapping it and sat it behind the stool out of arm's reach.  “May just take a little longer and different roundabout way.”

“But it wouldn’t have to be this way if it wasn’t for that fucking arse of my brother. Christ, I fucking hate him.  How do they so successfully manage to fuck up my life so successfully all the time.” the younger man huffed in frustration.  “I hate family and now I am in the middle of all of this.” He waved a hand in the direction of Maxwell’s home.  

"They're good people Q. Max was good enough to take you in and give you a home, not just another roof over your head. Family is just another Pack, and guess what? In this one you get to play the big brother."

Joe's sharp eyesight picked up the glare. He laughed at Q's look of distaste. "Come on, some aspects of family must be good. You always have people around who care and who want to see you succeed. If Max is tough on you its because he's pushing you to do your best. You haven't given up on MIT?"

"I think they've given up on me. Not heard anything from them, and Max won't let me go anyway. He doesn't think I could cope on my own, keeps emphasising I'm just a 'cub' or a 'pup'." Q watched the glowing tip of his cigarette. "And I was looking after myself before Myc sent me here too. I could do just fine on my own, I'm not a kid.  Not as if he or Sherlock ever paid much attention.  I have to go to MIT, Joe.  I can’t just remain here and become basically a live in Nanny for Max’s brood.  Obviously going back to London is not an option either, as if I would ever want to now.”

Even though he didn’t act like it outwardly most of the time, Q did respect Joe’s handling of him and his friendship.  “How do I prove to Max that I can do this?  I need his approval since it seems that he has basically become my guardian in more ways that one.  That is if I ever hear from MIT.”

"Try acting like the grown up you claim to be? Take responsibility for the chores you're allocated? Stop rolling your eyes at me because I'm telling you what you already know but don't want to hear?" Joe chuckled.

"You're not too much of a pain in the ass Q, but it's the wolf Max is really worried about.  You distance yourself from the Pack as much as you can and don't listen to instructions when we do pull you out on a group run. You can't be alone all of the time.  You need the Pack, and right now that means you need me, even if you don't like having me around."  

Joe stretched out on the grass staring up at the sky. The tang of Q's cigarette was alien in the scents of outside. "You're young to be brought into this and I know there's a lot going on in your head, but I asked to be your mentor. I don't want to mess it up if I'm not who you need. There are plenty older, more experienced wolves Max could pair you with."

“It’s not you, Joe.  Not at all.  I didn’t mean to imply that.”  He started to roll his eyes again at him but then thought better of it.  “I just don’t know how to do this.  I don’t know how to do family, let alone pack.” He sighed.

“I know Max doesn’t understand. His family... he cares. He loves them.  Max doesn’t understand what it is like growing up Holmes.  Not sure anyone would even if I tried to explain. Have you ever met my brother?  That would explain it all.”  he sighed.

He glanced over at Joe lying next to him in the grass. “I don’t want another mentor.” he glanced up at the dark night sky with a frustrated sigh. “Christ this is going to utterly fucking kill me to say this but I need help please Joe.  Don’t you bloody laugh at me either."


	5. Practice Change

"I'm not laughing and I'll help in any way I can on one condition. You run with me every few days and with the Pack at least weekly." Joe liked Q. He was intelligent, sharp and funny, but he needed to be more sociable, and the wolf would help him if only he would give in to it. "Tell me what you need and I'll try to help you out."

“Alright, I’ll run with you and with the pack if you think that would help.” Q stared at his feet thinking about why things didn’t flow for him for a while. “I don’t know how to just let my wolf go and just be. My mind fights me every time. It’s like the wolf and myself are both fighting for dominance in my head.” Q stood and started pacing back and forth with animated hands as he talked.

Q had moved beyond openly questioning why Mycroft had abandoned him in the States with Maxwell and his pack. But it was something that he thought about every day. “And you’re pack, Joe. Maxwell’s pack. I’m not, and the feel, at least to me, is very obvious every time I am with the pack.” 

"You think too much. If you're constantly trying to fit your human self around your wolf you make it harder to be wholly one or the other. Are you afraid of your wolf?" Joe had known some who feared their animal in case it consumed them too completely and they never made it back, but there were no records to say that had ever happened.

"Pack is blood Q, but it's not only that. Wolves can integrate into new packs but you will always feel that difference in the bond. It doesn't mean it's any less strong if you keep reinforcing it, and you have the benefit of living in close proximity to the Alpha pair which should help. How is your change coming along?" Joe sprang to his feet and began stripping off his clothes. "Show me. I'll understand your difficulty better if I feel it."

Q watched in embarrassed amazement as Joe quickly stripped of his clothes without any qualms. He hadn’t reached that stage yet and awkwardly stripped down to his slender bony frame. Nothing compared to Joe’s muscular one.

“I can complete it quicker than before once started but it still feels awkward, stilted at times. And I still have to close my eyes most of the time so I can’t see it happening. I get distracted." He rolled his eyes at his own awkwardness. “Sorry. Was going to try to not do that anymore, wasn’t I?” Taking a deep relaxing breath, he closed his eyes and just let things flow trying to visualise where he needed to be inside his head. 

"Don't force it Q, let your wolf come to you. If you can, find a quiet space in your mind. If not, find something here to focus on, like the scent on the air." Joe tried not to stare too hard and instead let his own mind slip into a state where his wolf raised his head from his huge paws and sniffed the air. Not yet, he thought, but the scent of wolf became stronger around them.

"It feels like it's confused, whining." Q groaned. He stood self-consciously in front of Joe, trying to ignore the fact he was stark naked in the yard.

"That's you, not it. You're thinking about the mechanics of your body changing. I know you find it interesting but it's not helping you feel your wolf." Joe sighed. Q wasn't going to like this but... "Put your hand on my chest... Or back, whatever is less awkward for you." Seeing Q's scowl. "Relax, I'm not being familiar. It will help, is all."

With Q's hand barely on his shoulder Joe nudged his wolf. It stood and yawned, then trotted towards the surface. Q's wolf stirred at the approach of another. It bristled, recognising they were not of the same Pack, but it was familiar, safe. It's tail began to wave and it crept towards freedom. "Come on Q," Joe's voice was a growl. "Show me."

Q dropped to his hands and knees in the grass with a wail. His head drooped and a tense quivering started in all his stick-like limbs. The muscles of his neck and shoulders thickened first, a rippling of flesh that traversed the length of his bony spine. Hips narrowed, and his legs reconfigured painfully, shivering as the muscles shortened into powerful springs that could propel him at speed across the ground. He was panting hard with the effort, sweat prickling all over his still human skin. 

"You're thinking about what you look like. Stop it." Joe's mouth was the wrong shape for clear speech but Q understood enough. He let go, and dense dark fur spilled over his frame, bulking him out and flowing down to the point of a tail that hadn't been there a moment before, but then he seemed to halt, stuck between forms.

Joe growled, dropping onto all fours and pressing his shoulder against Q's. When the boy didn't react he turned his head and nipped at the boys ear with a still too human mouth. Whether it was the sharp pain or embarrassment, it triggered Q to let go and his wolf galloped to the surface, bursting out into his completed change. The slender black wolf crouched warily beside the naked man. "Hate you," sounded in Joe's mind. 

"Now," he sent to the pale yellow wolf. His own change flowed over him effortlessly, somehow making it look like he had simply blended from human to wolf in less than a minute. He sat neatly with tongue lolling, laughing at the small black ball of fur that backed away.

Joe lay down, long front legs stretched out and rested his head on his paws, watching Q. The dark wolf had backed off to what he considered a safe distance but he could feel the pull of Joe's more dominant status in the Pack. Joe simply waited, appearing as non-threatening as possible, tail gently brushing the grass as it waved. Eventually Q rose and crept towards him, head down, ears back. He licked at Joe's muzzle and whined, circling to lay down alongside the much larger wolf.

"Want to play, Pup?" Q growled at the amusement that vibrated through the bond. He leaned heavily against Joe's shoulder, nipping at the yellow wolf's large ear. Joe huffed and stood abruptly, skipping out of the way of Q's flopping body. The dark wolf was yet to grow into his paws and was less coordinated than the larger wolf but he still jumped up quickly, surging under Joe's belly to trip him up. They both went down in a tumble of flailing legs, rolling and nipping at each other until Joe pinned Q easily.

Got you. Joe let him up almost immediately, trotting off towards the field at the top of the yard. Q watched him go, not sure he should follow until Joe looked back over his shoulder. "Come on then. Run." Q did.


	6. Confession

It was late and the main corridor at the Haven was all in darkness, but light and laughter spilled from the living room at the end of the hall. Mycroft had forgotten they had guests. Several of the Northern Pack on route to business in France had arrived while he was in the States and they had opened one of the upper levels of the Haven to accommodate them for a few days. Lestrade and Mary would manage them perfectly well, but as Alpha he should at least greet them. He straightened his suit and stepped confidently into the room.

After half an hour of exchanged pleasantries over drinks Mycroft excused himself to attend to paperwork, slipping into his rooms without bothering to turn on the light. He carefully hung up his jacket, and loosened his tie, allowing his shoulders to sag in defeat. For over a decade he’d protected his brothers from his other life and a simple teenage temper tantrum had made his caution pointless. He stared out over London cradling a large glass of brandy and worried over his reasoning behind the decisions he’d made in the previous few days.

The door opened almost silently admitting Lestrade, who closed it softly behind him and crossed to the windows to stand by his old friend. ”I know you can’t give details, but can I assume business didn’t go well in DC?”

“Work was fine Greg. Personal business was an absolute disaster."

"Oh? You didn't mention personal business."

Mycroft swung to face him with a grim expression. "You are aware, I think, that Sherlock and I have a younger sibling who is estranged? Although we haven't had a great deal of contact in recent years I have maintained an occasional relationship with him. Visits once or twice a year."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. He was aware there was a younger boy somewhere but Sherlock was enough trouble for both of them to handle. He hadn't thought to seek out the youngest Holmes as long as he wasn't causing him hassle. "You were visiting him in DC?"

"Boston. He has been educated there since the age of twelve. Now that he is sixteen I had hoped to bring him home, but..."

"But?" Lestrade prompted, unease growing in his gut, bleeding through the bond to his Alpha. "He didn't want to return?"

"No. He most definitely did not." Mycroft refilled his drink, offering Lestrade one, who declined with a shake of his head. He placed his glass on a side table and fell into a chair, staring off into space. "Greg...? If I say I fucked up, I think you'll understand that the situation became rather dire."

Lestrade gaped at the red-haired man who in recent years had worked hard to appear refined in all things. Lack of cursing, even in private was a bit of a joke between them. "Maybe you better give me the full picture?" Lestrade sat in the chair opposite, stretching out his legs, crossing at the ankles, and waited for Mycroft to begin.

"You're well acquainted with Sherlock's habit by now." Their eyes met in the gloomy room. It had been a difficult few years for Mycroft, trying to keep Sherlock clean when the boy seemed determined to finish himself off, although so far he appeared indestructible. 

"I could paper my office with his charge sheet if most didn't miraculously disappear before they were logged on the system." Lestrade was a newly promoted DS in the drugs squad and adept at making sure Sherlock's worst crimes never came to the general notice of his colleagues.

"And you know it is appreciated." Mycroft rolled his neck and pulled his tie free, rolling the expensive silk into a crumpled ball that he tossed across the room. He toed off his shoes too, all as a distraction from his story. Eventually, "Sherlock has been addicted to heroin since school. God knows what we paid our money for, but apparently the care of students is not a priority. I was taking steps to help when I discovered he was engaging in the distribution of drugs to fund his habit."

Lestrade nodded. "It's common."

"I caught him trying to supply our brother. Zaquary was eleven years old and going through a period of idolising Sherlock. Mostly they didn't get along, but occasionally... Well, if one had something that would benefit the other, they could be as thick as thieves."

"Perhaps I acted in haste, I don't know." Mycroft sighed deeply, staring into the bottom of his glass that was again almost empty. "I decided to put Zaquary as far from Sherlock's influence as possible. A former colleague recommended an excellent school in Boston, and as Zaquary was the simpler problem to solve, I sent him away. Sherlock went into the first of many rehabilitation units, and neither has ever forgiven me. Or each other for that matter."

"I can understand why he's reluctant to come back." Lestrade said reasonably "but surely in time-?"

"No! He can't come back now. When I said things were disastrous... Fuck, Greg." When Mycroft looked at him there was such pain in his eyes that Greg gave a sharp intake of breath. "Everything we did to keep Sherlock away from here... Zaquary..."

"Bloody hell!" Sick realisation dawned.

"I left him in the care of the Boston Pack. Maxwell Lewis will take care of him. I made sure as far as I was able that he would never want to come back here. It's for the best." It wasn't convincing to either man.


	7. Not Coming Home

A sleek black Bentley had been waiting for Sherlock the day he was released from rehab to escort him to his older brother’s office where Mycroft waited for his arrival. “What do you want, Mycroft?’ Sherlock began as he was shown into the office by Mycroft’s latest PA. “You finally release me from one prison only to be forcibly brought here to be interrogated by you again.”

Sherlock flounced in the chair in front of Mycroft’s large dark wooden desk, one long leg hooked over the arm. “I have things to do, Mycroft. Need to get my life back in order, so let’s get on with the questioning.”

“No Sherlock, for once in your life what you need to do is shut up and listen to me.” Mycroft’s patience was already growing thin and Sherlock had only been in his office for 2 minutes. “Your selfish needs started a chain of events that I could not predict and was unable to prevent."

“I don’t have any idea what you are babbling about, Mycroft.”

“Sherlock… Zaquary isn’t coming home.”

“What do you mean Zaquary isn’t coming home? He’s enrolled in Cambridge for the next term. We had arrangements made.” Sherlock began.

“Sherlock! Why did I send Zaquary to the States in the first place?!” Mycroft stared at him, cold... calm… stern. “He’s gone Sherlock. He’s not coming back. Ever.”

Sherlock stared at him in disbelief trying to judge Mycroft’s demeanor assessing if he was telling the truth. “But…”

“Seems you were more of an influence on him than I thought you were, Sherlock. There will be a brief Memorial held soon. I expect you to attend.” Sherlock stood practically knocking his chair over in the process of leaving Mycroft’s office, door slamming behind him. 

Once outside, Sherlock pulled out the mobile Mycroft had given him when he went into rehab and called the number he had for Zaquary’s room at boarding school in the States. The call rang and rang, finally transferring over to an administration office. 

“This is Sherlock Holmes. I was trying to reach my younger brother, Zaquary Holmes, I was transferred here.” His call was again transferred to the Head Master himself. The bumbling man babbled on about how the last time he had seen poor Zaquary, their eldest brother was escorting him off campus in an emergency vehicle in dire condition. The man apologised frequently informing Sherlock what a tragedy the entire incident was, what a shame it had been. His brother had such potential. Sherlock hung up on him as he continued to babble. It seemed Mycroft hadn’t lied.


	8. Distracting Rabbits

Q waited on the small rise just below the skyline, crouched low to the ground, ears pricked for the sound of movement below. He was learning to sense the other wolves more, although it still felt odd to allow other minds to brush over his. Sometimes his thoughts were far too loud for him to be comfortable having others inside his head, but the wolf didn't worry too much about his embarrassment. It had far simpler needs and desires.

Right now it was focused on hunting, although the prey wouldn't be edible. He was hungry again and there were rabbits off to the right that begged to be chased. The thought made him salivate and his desire must have communicated itself to at least one other.

"Hold." Joe sounded in his mind off to the east. He could sense amusement from the female to the west. He didn't like her; she was too familiar, brushing against him and lying next to him whenever she could, attempting to groom him if he sat still too long. In human form she was pretty but so very much not his type. Joe teased him about catching the eye of an older woman and he blushed every time.

Q's ears flickered as he caught a faint scent of the wolf they were stalking. It trod carefully, placing each paw cautiously on the ground as though it too was hunting. Before he could prevent it a growl bubbled up from deep within his chest, vibrating around his tense muzzle. 

Instantly their prey was alert to the wolf above him. Q leaped over the rise and then panicked in mid air when he realised the ground fell away much more steeply than he anticipated. He was too late to stop his flight however and could only crash and slide down the slope, tumbling inelegantly to the floor at the paws of their amused prey. Maxwell's wolf looked down at him with laughing eyes. "Still much to learn, little pup."

Joe loped in soon afterwards, followed by the female who came immediately to his side, pushing her face into his neck. "Fail!" She found some bloodied scratches on his snout and began to lick them clean with long wet strokes of her tongue, until he snapped at her in irritation. "Dumb pup," she laughed in his head, trotting off after Maxwell and leaving him alone with Joe.

The yellow wolf nudged him, wanting to play but Q was not in the mood. He sulked all the way back to the small camp they had set up at the edge of their land. Maxwell was nowhere to be seen, but the female, Claire, Q recalled, had already completed her change and was basking in the sunshine, totally unconcerned that she was naked.

"Change." The yellow wolf urged, laying down to wait while Q completed the painstaking process of becoming himself again. As soon as he was fully human he went looking for his clothes but they weren't where he knew he had left them. Face flaming, he snapped at the girl. "Have you moved my clothes?"

Claire grinned and looked him up and down slowly. "Why would I do that? Relax, it's only skin. You're very sweet though, aren't you?"

"Give me back my clothes!" He said angrily backing behind one of the tents so she couldn't see him.

"Claire!" Joe's warning growl wiped the smirk off her face. He strode into the camp nude and perfectly content to be that way. Q supposed he had reason to be confident, and was pleased that it was impossible for him to turn any more scarlet. "Return his clothes. He's not a toy for you to play with. And put something on."

She crawled into her own tent throwing Q's clothes through the flaps. Joe picked them up and handed them to Q ignoring his embarrassment. "If her flirting isn't welcome Q just tell her. She'll stop if she knows you're not interested."

Q sighed pulling on his trousers feeling very self conscious standing next to a completely naked Joe. He had put on a little muscle, well possibly. But there was no hope he would ever be anything but slender and boney he thought. Just look at his brothers. He would never be as tall as either one of them but he was definitely built like Sherlock. 

"I'm not interested. Not even remotely interested." Q picked up his shirt, needing to turn it right side out. He pulled it on as he went to stand in front of Claire's tent. 

"Not interested Claire," he snarled at her. "Not even remotely. Please desist from mauling me."

"All you had to do was say so, pup," he heard her call from inside her tent, rustling around getting dressed. "Bet you change your mind eventually though," she laughed. 

Q rolled has eyes, heading back over to retrieve his shoes and socks where he'd left them next to Joe. 

"Not going to change my mind. Not my area. My wolf isn't even interested. Just finds her advances annoying and irritating."

About that time, Maxwell appeared again. "I'm sorry, Max," Q looked at his feet sheepishly. "I jumped too soon and didn't think. Should have paid more attention. I'll do better next time."

Maxwell ruffled his hair, smiling at both him and Joe. "You're improving Q, but make sure you listen to Joe. He's trying to teach, so learn the lessons. Are you ok?"

"Fine," Q said quickly, subconsciously flexing his left wrist. He had landed heavily on that side and it was starting to ache. "When do we eat?"

The older man roared with laughter. "Teenage boys. Can we never fill you? Claire and I will see to sorting out your belly, you go over your mistakes with Joe."

Joe had pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and had settled away from the tents watching the exchange between Q and his guardian. The kid was filling out a bit, getting stronger, but he would always be headstrong; never Alpha material but if he could learn to fight he could easily rise in the ranks. 

For all he was a skinny little thing Q had determination and good balance and not for the first time Joe debated if it was time to teach him a few throws, but Q was hampered by the teenage affliction of being ashamed of his body and that self-consciousness would get in the way. 

Joe smiled to himself. He had noticed that Q's mortification with the casual nudity the wolves adopted in human form had a lot to do with the gender Q clearly preferred. Claire and the other women could flaunt themselves as much as they wanted, but Q's eyes never lingered the way the other men's did. Not that Joe flattered himself that Q was interested in him either, nor he with the boy, beyond friendship, but it made him more respectful of the teen's personal space.

Q dropped to the ground beside him. "Rabbits," he groaned. "Why do they have to smell so fucking tasty when I'm Wolfie?" He cradled his wrist awkwardly in his lap.

"Part of the distraction you're supposed to be learning to block out," Joe chuckled. "Let me see that wrist."

"How-?" Q growled but presented the bruised limb for Joe to examine.

"Slight sprain, nothing to worry about. It'll heal when you change tomorrow, but you can suffer the ache tonight as a lesson to think about the prey we're hunting as a Pack rather than your own snack." Joe grinned at him. "Max is right, you are improving, keep it up. If you do well tomorrow I might even take you hunting rabbits."


	9. Admission to MIT

There was a pack gathering upcoming over the weekend at Maxwell’s stead. There were a lot of preparations to be made and Q had been busy helping Rosalyn, Max’s mate, to get ready. Prep ahead food had been their main work for the day. And herding the non-school age children around who of course wanted to help (get in the way) with the preparations for the ‘party’. 

Rosalyn and Q were talking at the kitchen counter as they worked. Not to mention her teaching Q to manage a little in the kitchen also. They were talking about summer coming up. The older kids being home from school and how she would like him to help them not ‘forget everything they had learned over their summer break" when Maxwell came home from work.

“Well isn’t that domestic,” Maxwell chuckled from the kitchen doorway. “How’s the help working out there?” he joked with Rosalyn giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I think she is spending more time showing me how to do things instead of actually accomplishing anything.”

“Q’s doing just fine, Max,” Rosalyn commented, giving Q a nudge with her shoulder. “For someone who had no idea what to do in a kitchen beforehand, we may make a cook out of him yet. Well at least he might not starve to death if he is ever out on his own.”

Max leaned against the counter watching them as he nonchalantly sorted through a stack of mail that he had pulled out of the mailbox at the end of the farm lane. “Q.” Max glanced over at him holding out a large envelope. “I think this might be something you have been looking for, pup.”

Q looked at the envelope being held out at him with the MIT logo in the return address, wide eyed afraid to breathe or take it from Max. He finally reached up cautiously. 

“It’s not going to bite you, son.” Max shook his head and laughed.

He finally grabbed the envelope from Max and stood there looking at it. “Rosalyn, can I be... May I be…?” nervously nodding his head towards the kitchen door heading towards the outside.

“Of course you can.” Hand shooing him towards the door. “Just be sure to come back in here soon and tell us what it says.”

“Is he ready, Max?” she questioned looking out the window at Q crossing the yard.

“Well, we’ve got three months to get him there. Joe’s a good handler. He’s a determined stubborn pup. We’ll see…” 

4 hours later Q appeared at the back door again with Joe following behind him. Max and Rosalyn were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee while Rosalyn continued working on preparations for the pack gathering over the weekend. Q stopped just inside the kitchen, envelope and letter in hand. Max looked from Q to Joe who just smiled and nodded towards the younger man. 

"Well are you going to tell us or not so we can get back to cooking for the gathering?" Rosalyn urged Q with a smile. 

Finally a huge grin crept over Q's face, "I got in!" Waving the letter at Rosalyn and handing it to her to read. "Max?" he asked cautiously looking up to his Alpha who stood leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Max took the letter that Rosalyn was holding out to him. He read it slowly finally looking up at the young man. "Well done, son." he smiled at him. "A lot of things to still be accomplished before you can go but look into the classes available. We'll talk about it the first of next week after the gathering and see what we can work out. It's not a complete yes but it's not a no either."


	10. Pack Arrives

Q hadn't slept well since receiving his acceptance letter. He’d changed his mind a dozen times about the classes he hoped to take and had snuck out of bed at odd hours of the night to read about life at MIT. Finally as the sun rose he placed a call.

“Joe, are you awake?”

Joe groaned and a muffled female voice in the background asked who the fuck was calling at that hour. Q blushed, not having considered the older might have company. Joe was as genial as ever though.

“I wasn’t,” he chuckled, “but I guess I can be if you need me. What's up?”

“Just a bit nervous about today. Not sure what to expect. Feel like a specimen pinned out for inspection. What if they reject me Joe? Can they?”

“They won’t. Max will deal with any issues and I’ve got your back too. There will be familiar faces – Rosalyn, Claire, the Becks and me.” Q heard Joe getting out of bed and the wet sound of a kiss placed on the grumbling woman’s cheek. Joe continued “look, I was coming over early to help Max open up the rooms in the annex. How about I come now and we can take a run before Rosalyn has us making beds?”

“Are you sure?” Q nibbled on his thumbnail. “I didn’t know you had someone…”

Joe laughed. “Don’t worry about it Q, I’ll bring her with me if I can kick her out of bed.”

Forty minutes later Q was outside when Joe pulled up with Claire beside him. She smirked in his direction “alright pup?” and Q glared at them both. Joe shrugged at Q and watched her walk away into the house with her hips swaying.

“Don’t call me that,” Q yelled at her back. “What are you doing with her? She’s horrible.” He started to walk away towards his shed not waiting for Joe to follow but the sound of another vehicle pulling into the yard stopped him.

Joe called him over to wait while the White Honda CR-V parked meticulously beside the garage door. “Max’s second, Duncan Stoddart. You need to greet him respectfully. He can be a bit pompous but he’s generally ok. His wife won’t like you much, but she generally disapproves of anyone under thirty.”

A tall, slim man stepped out of the car dressed in a chain store suit, shirt and tie. He opened the passenger door for his wife, a forty-something brunette in a skirt suit and sensible heels. Joe approached them with Q trailing behind, still seething that his friend was apparently having sex with a girl he despised for constantly laughing at him.

“Joseph. I expected Maxwell would be here to greet us.” 

"He's around somewhere Duncan, I’m sure he’ll be out shortly. It's still very early.” He smiled at the stern looking woman. “Monica, lovely to see you. May I introduce Q? I’m sure Max has mentioned him.”

Joe nudged Q with his shoulder. “Sir.” He greeted dutifully, holding out his hand for the balding man to shake. Duncan looked at it with some surprise then took it. “Well, you have manners at least. Maxwell is teaching you something.”

“I’m handling him, not Max.”

Duncan pursed his lips, looking between the two young men. Joe gripped Q’s shoulder lightly and stared confidently at the second. “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” Duncan said briskly, conveying that he had no confidence in that fact at all. “Come along Monica. Joseph, our luggage please?”

Q watched Monica and Duncan head into Max's house. "Christ, another Mycroft" he thought to himself. He was just getting ready to head back to his shed when a large dark coloured Ford pickup truck came rolling up the lane coming to a halt next to Duncan's car. Joe stopped and waited as the driver's side door open and a tall muscular redhead exited the truck. 

"Joe!" she called to him grabbing a backpack out of the bed of the truck. She gave him a one armed hug and a peck on the cheek. "Anyone else here?" 

"Monica and Duncan, of course the first to arrive, and Claire. Everyone else should start rolling in soon. You're looking good, Kate." he gave her free hand a squeeze. Her nostrils flared as she glanced over Joe's nodding her head towards Q who stood back from the truck. "Who's the youngster, Joe? Obviously not one of ours." Joe motioned for Q to come up with them, which he cautiously did standing a little ways behind Joe. 

"This is Q, Kate. No, not one of ours but Max is doing another Alpha a favour. I'm his handler." Q could feel her wolf brush against his mind just briefly.

Kate out stretched a hand to Q. "Nice to meet you, youngster." She smiled at him. "Joe's good. He'll take good care of you. I suppose I should go make nice inside. We'll visit not later," she said with a smile in Q's direction. 

As she headed into the house backpack slung over a shoulder, Joe whispered to Q, "One of Boston's finest. Works drug task force. Don't want to mess with her Q. She can be scary." He laughed. 

“What the bloody hell is that?” Q stared at the immense moving monstrosity that chugged up the drive. Joe watched with amusement as the motorhome made slow progress, rocking dangerously as it hit a rut at the side of the drive. 

“Eleanor and Richard. It’s their weekend retreat.” Joe waved at the Becks, a retired couple that had been with the Pack since long before Maxwell became Alpha.

The blonde woman in the passenger seat could be seen berating the greying driver who studiously ignored her, peering through the windscreen to determine how wide his turning circle needed to be to avoid hitting the cars that were already parked. Rather than risk it he pulled up onto the grass verge and stopped.

“Hi Eleanor, I thought you were staying in the house this time?” Joe strode across to the passenger door to help the elderly woman down from the high vehicle, while her husband disappeared into the depths to start pushing buttons. Stabilising legs and extra rooms extended from the sides as Q watched amazed. 

“You know how he is. Likes his own space.” She scowled at the centre of the vehicle which hid her husband, then abruptly switching topics, turned to Q. “Hello young man, heard from that college yet?” She hugged him hard, squeezing the breath from his lungs, and without waiting for an answer said “We brought the others too.”

The others turned out to be two men in their twenties, and another man of indeterminate age as most of his face was hidden by a full bushy beard, none of whom Q had met before. 

Just then a yellow Volkswagen Beetle pulled up behind the motorhome and two younger women bailed out. One a beautiful dark haired Hispanic girl and the other a short petite blonde. They immediately joined the group who had just poured out of the motorhome and began babbling and giggling as they headed toward the house giving Joe and Q a wave as they went. 

"Isabella and Zoe," Joe informed Q with a smirk. "Almost all of us. We have a more social pack than some areas as you are soon going to learn. Any excuse to have a get together to eat, drink and gather sometimes." Joe noticed the younger man just staring at the newcomers. "It's going to be fine, Q. They're pack. Family. It will be fine."

Two more vehicles coming down the lane caught Joe's attention. "This should be the last of them," Joe commented. "Damn Q. Calm it down. You are thinking so loud I can practically hear you. You're doing fine." The two vehicles, a Ford Transit Van and a smaller sized pickup truck pulled by them carefully to park as close to the house in the lane that they could. A dark haired man and woman got out of the front of the delivery van. The two looked to be a little older than Joe who commented "Joshua and Payton, brother and sister." The back doors of the van opened and a younger man crawled out. "And younger brother, Nathaniel. The dark skinned beauty in the truck is Jasmine." He nodded to the young African American woman with the most intricate long braids Q had ever seen. "The siblings run one of our local farm to table restaurants and Jasmine works there also."

"We brought early spring greens and root vegetables we had stored from the late winter crop." Joshua said walking around to the back for the van to unload. "Nice to meet you. I'm Joshua," offering a hand to Q. "Visiting?"

"Just.. Q," shaking Joshua's hand Q offered awkwardly. "Hmm actually living with Max and Rosalyn at the moment."

"Payton, Nathaniel and Jasmine," Joshua introduced the others pointing them out. "You two mind helping us unload? I brought Rosalyn some chickens from the farm, Joe. Think that will put me in her good graces?" Joshua smirked. Payton and Jasmine had started to haul crates in the house from the truck and van. 

"Joe, you lazy ass. Grab a crate," Payton chided him. "If you want to eat later it needs to get inside. Joshua, don't let him carry the crates containing the bottled fall ale and wine or we will never get any of this inside."

"Alright, alright," Joshua laughed. "Nathaniel, would you and Q grab those crates and bring them in. You know if the chickens don't work maybe the raspberry wine will win Rosalyn's favour." 

"So much for our run, Q," Joe called to him. "We've become slave labour."


	11. Feeding the Pack

Lunch was a chaotic affair that had Q’s head in a whirl. Rosalyn had organised a cold buffet as the most effective way of feeding a small army at short notice while everyone figured out who was sleeping where and what the weekend festivities should involve. Q trooped out of the kitchen carrying two huge bowls of salad and almost ran into Nathaniel coming the other way. 

He grinned at Q. “Ros thinks she’s feeding us all up again. Make sure you get some of my roast chicken before the other guys grab it all. I’m trying a new rub for the restaurant and you’re my guinea pigs.”

Q blushed and nodded, then instead of heading back into the kitchen Nathaniel took one of the bowls from him. “Come on, let's get some now. I’m interested to know what you think.” He wove expertly through the crowded room, Q trailing in his wake, trying not to be squashed between the laughing throng.

He caught sight of Joe, his arm around Claire, joking with the men that had arrived with the Becks. Mike and Toby, who had the most fascinating beard Q had ever seen, both had an arm around Zoe who looked tiny between them, and Isabella leaned against the wall close by chatting with Adam whose arms flailed so much when he talked he was in danger of hurting someone.

“Here, grab an extra plate.” Nathaniel took the other salad bowl and replaced in Q’s hands with two plates. “Fill one for yourself and the other for Eleanor please. I’ll do Richard’s. Make sure you get some chicken. And Eleanor loves the coconut sweet potato. That one over there – orange cubes in the black bowl. And here, try this…” Nathaniel dumped a generous spoonful of something that looked like black rice on Q’s plate.

Soon they both had full plates and the older man was leading the way back through the maze of bodies to the sofas where the retired couple sat with the Stoddarts and Maxwell.

“Thank you Q dear,” Eleanor smiled, “so good to me. Maxwell tells me you’ve been successful in your application. You must tell me all about it, but I’m sure I won’t understand a word.”

“Later, Ellie,” Richard scolded. “We’re here every weekend. Let the boy get acquainted with everyone else.” He patted Q’s arm. “Congratulations son. Very proud.”

"Thank you, sir." He offered.

"It's Richard, son," the older man commented. "We may be old, but Sir is what I called my granddad." 

"Speak for yourself," Eleanor chided him. "You're old. I'm not." she smiled up at Q. "Mingle. Get to know others. Have a good time this weekend, that's what these weekends are for."

It wasn't long though before Q had settled himself back into a corner of the room near the hearth watching the commotion around him plate in hand. He picked at his plate while trying to place names with faces and watching the dynamics between everyone as the others visited and caught up with each other's lives. 

"Eat up," he felt a soft nudge at one of his elbows and turned to see Nathaniel had settled himself next to him. "You'll need to fuel later." He turned to watch the room as Q was doing. "All in one place, they can be overwhelming at first but you'll get used to them. Everyone chats for a while. Settles into their rooms and then gathers back to talk pack business." 

"Nathaniel," Joshua called from the other side of the room. "Where did we put the caramel sauce for the desserts?" 

"Sorry. Feeding time is never done." smiling at Q. "I'll find it, Josh." 

Q wandered into the kitchen with his empty plate seeking a five minute breather from the chatter, only to find the kitchen a hive of activity also.

“Ah Q, be a love and start chopping.” Rosalyn bustled past him, arms full of carrots which she dumped on the counter beside him.

“More food?” He asked, bewildered by the constant cooking activity when the room next door was still full of food. 

The dark haired girl, Nathaniel’s sister grinned at him. “You think you’re the only one who’s constantly hungry? By the time the big meeting is over we’ll all be looking for a hot meal. The buffet is just a snack to most of us.”

A couple of hours later the entire pack was crammed into the large living room, piled onto sofas and lounging on the floor. Maxwell perched on the arm of one sofa, the Stoddarts opposite him on the other, and Joshua, his third, leaning against the stone mantel. Q had found a space on the floor beside Joe, seeking moral support from a familiar face.

“Ok?” Joe whispered, squeezing his elbow. Q nodded, chewing his lip nervously. Rosalyn caught his eye and gave a small reassuring smile.

Max stood at the front of the room visible to the entire pack who settled down immediately giving Max the floor. "Before we can proceed with the rest of the activities for the weekend, Duncan has brought to my attention that there is a matter of concern to be discussed. As you all know, it is law in the pack that everything can be discussed and opinions considered but as Alpha, I have the final say."

Max turned to face the the sofa where Duncan and Monica were seated and nodded to the pack members standing behind them. "Adam, Isabella," he acknowledged. "Your concerns?"

"I'll speak for those of us concerned, Alpha." Adam spoke up. "We have some serious questions as to why we are taking in strays that are obviously not ours. Spending time mentoring them." he glanced at Q with a cold glare. "Should be sent to their own pack. Not wasting our time."

'Hold son,' Maxwell sent to Q who was flinching to flee the room. 'Stand your ground.'

Max sighed slightly giving Monica a look. "Firstly, I was asked by Mycroft Holmes, the Alpha of the London Pack, who some of you know to give special compensation to the pup. Zaquary, who you know as Q, is Mycroft's youngest brother. When Mycroft called me things had progressed to a point in the pup's turn that there was no way safely for anyone to return him to his pack in London."

"Then why not send him back to his pack, now?" Adam questioned. Isabella nodding in approval next to him. 

"Because Mycroft has asked us to mentor him." Max replied staring directly at the questioning pack members. 

"The boy has potential, Duncan." Richard's voice sounded from the otherwise of the room. Eleanor gave Q a smile and a wink. "He has a good head on his shoulders. Bright. Probably brighter than quite a few of us put together, Duncan." Richard continued. "He could be a valuable asset to the pack. Give him time to settle into his skin." Duncan ruffled slightly but did not speak up. 

Duncan may have been Max's second but he knew better than to speak against Richard. Eleanor smiled sweetly at Monica on the other side of the room daring her to speak up. 

Max called their attention back to the center of the room. "The situation is plain and simple. There was a pup in need. I would not turn my back. Where would you have been if someone has turned their back on you, Adam, when you were turned? What would have happened to you?" Others in the room were nodding approval to Max's words. 

"You would have gone rogue, Adam." Kate's voice appeared from somewhere behind Q. "And we all know what must happen to rogue wolves."

"For those questioning stop and think. Would I have taken the pup into my own family home if there was a problem?" Max could feel the objections within the pack settling. "As it is, remember even within our pack now, we don't all get along perfectly but we make it work. Give the pup a chance. Get to know him before you've made up your minds." 

Max looked around the room into all the faces of his pack finally setting his gaze on Q. "Alpha decision stands. Pup stays."

Q sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if they had thrown him out. Definitely not going back to London. Not an option. "Make friends" Max sent to Q. 

"Yes Alpha," Q tried to send back to him.


	12. Under the Night Sky

Joe headed to the top of the field herding Q ahead of him towards the huge bonfire that blazed, warming the majority of the Pack that lounged chatting on the grass. Following the completion of business the meeting broke up and Q had managed to quietly slip away to his shed where Joe found him a couple of hours later, smoking silently and watching the distant group.

Q spotted Adam leaning against one of the large felled logs that served as seating around the fire, Isabella curled up with her back to his chest. Q halted and made to go back down the hill but Joe blocked his path.

"They'll sulk a short time and then it will be forgotten. Max's word rules. You're part of the family and now officially part of the pack. Congratulations and welcome, now come meet the others properly." 

Claire waved from the far side of the pool of orange light. Q still didn't like her but at least she'd stopped flaunting herself now that she and Joe were... He could feel himself blushing. Not wanting to think about that he dropped into the nearest space, between Zoe and Nathaniel.

"Hello again, I thought you got lost," the dark haired man smiled. 

Zoe hugged Q, leaning her head on his shoulder briefly. "Ignore Isabella. She's lovely really, just... Annoying and forgets that she's not special."

"Why would she be special?" Q asked, trying to see her but he was blind from the fierce light.

"He speaks," teased Nathaniel, bumping his shoulder. "She's one of Max's turns. Same as Adam. They have an overblown sense of their own importance and the crazy idea that only turns from the ranks should remain as pack. Preferably the Alpha only."

"Does Max turn many? I guess it could be a small pack if not."

"Not many. She would accept Richard's too, as former Alpha. So Josh would be in, Kate too, but the rest of us would be out on our asses."

"Richard was Alpha?" Q asked incredulously. "he seems so... Placid?"

"Longest serving Alpha after Max, and the only one we know of to step down rather than be forced out. An absolute gentleman."

"So what's your story Q?" Toby asked, mouth moving under the mass of fluffy beard. He idly strummed an acoustic guitar that looked like it had seen some rough times. "I mean, you're welcome here and all, but London, with Holmes in charge? I heard they have money."

"No. No money that I know of. I don't know anything about the London pack and I don't want to." Q pushed to his feet and paced a short way. Mike raised his eyebrows at Toby while they waited for Q to continue. "I haven't lived with Mycroft for years. I hate him, he's a stupid fucking wanker, and I don't care if he is an Alpha. He did this to me and I hate him for it. He basically dumped me here."

"Steady Q," Joe warned. "There's still the matter of respect for an Alpha."

"I don't, and haven't ever. Not starting now, no matter what your stupid rules say."

Zoe bounced across to him, tugging on his arm. "It's ok. Takes a while for some of us to adjust." She glared at the gathered group. "Give him a break."

Q glanced up at Joe knowing he was right where Max was concerned but this was Mycroft they were talking about. "I've been on my own here in the States since I was 12, Joe. Mycroft didn't do anything to earn my respect beforehand. Why should he have it now just because he is capable of making me this way? Max is my Alpha, not Mycroft."

"Be that as it may Q, Mycroft Holmes is well regarded here. Like us, he observes protocol and stands against packs that allow their wolves to run wild. Max wouldn't approve of you speaking out so openly against another Alpha." 

Q could tell Joe was irritated with him but this was important. Everyone needed to understand that his hatred had nothing to do with wolves or pack or hierarchy. "Mycroft sent me away because my brother was more important to him. When I wouldn't do what he wanted he was angry and I ended up with this life that I didn't want. Then when I was damaged he decided he didn't want me after all so he dumped me again. No one gets to do that and have me bow and scrape to him. Maybe that's ok in your world but not mine." Q was shaking, and was embarrassingly close to tears of anger and frustration.

"Well I understand why you're pissed off." Nathaniel's quiet voice came from the shadows. "But why don't we simmer down for now and enjoy our evening? Talk more when things are less stressful for Q. It's been a big day."

Q allowed Zoe to pull him back to the log and sit down, she hugged him again and pressed her cold lips against his cheek. "He sounds awful, your brother. Rank can be a pain in the ass." Before too long she had turned her attention to Toby who was strumming chords of popular songs and persuading the others to hum or sing along, and Q disappeared into his own thoughts until he felt a hand on his arm.

"I hear you want to continue your studies? What are you interested in?" Nathaniel smiled at him, fingers resting lightly on Q's forearm.

"I'm hoping to continue." He looked up at Nathaniel. "I just received my acceptance letter to MIT. Would like to study in their Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence labs in the Fall. But it depends on a lot of things and Max's approval for me to go." He added. "I've been looking at their class offerings."

Joshua wandered by handing them both uncapped bottles. "We did good," he smiled at Nathaniel and Q. "The wheat ale is perfect." And he disappeared again. 

Q regarded the bottle quizzically. "Max normally freaks about alcohol," he said uncertainly.

Nathaniel's smile was mischievous. "I won't tell if you won't, and we can always blame Josh for giving it over. Try it, it's really good." Q sipped at the bottle and agreed, it was excellent.

"Do you think Max will let me go?" Q asked suddenly, turning to Nathaniel and finding himself a lot closer than he anticipated. He scooted away, so he could see Nathaniel better in the dim light. 

"Why wouldn't he? You have the brains. Max is good about letting us lead independent lives, not like some packs that drag you into their chosen business. We wouldn't have liked it if we had to give up the farm, or the restaurant."

Q fiddled with the bottle, twisting it around in his hands. "If someone in the pack wanted a part time job, would you consider them?"

"Would that someone be you?" Nathaniel chuckled.

Q couldn't help but smile at him. "Actually, yes. My schooling is paid for by family funds but I hate to be any more dependent on my brother than I have to for money to survive. And I feel like I am mooching off of Max and Rosalyn, which I am in a lot of ways. Even though it seems I have become live in Tutor, part time Nanny and toddler herder." 

"Talk to Joshua," Nathaniel took a sip of his Ale. "He does all the hiring and management of the restaurant. It's a long time until the fall term. It would give you time to accumulate some funds and maybe save you from some Nanny duties" he laughed. 

"The kids aren't so bad I guess, it just gets boring out here on my own with grade schoolers for company. Max and Ros like to keep me out of trouble."

"What? You'd rather get into trouble?" Nathaniel arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"No, but... I don't know. It gets a bit dull being the only one allowed to stay up past nine o'clock. Joe used to hang around but... Well he's busy."

Q felt Zoe lean into him from the other side pushing him closer to Nathaniel. "Ignore her." Nathaniel began, "Force of habit. Pack connections. You'll get used to it." as he bumped shoulders with Q. "You'll find there are some you are more comfortable with than others."

Nathaniel gently slipped his arm around Q's shoulders, "So tell me about London. I've always thought about traveling some day. I hear there are some amazing restaurants there." 

The two young men carried in an animated conversation for a long time heads bent close together that didn't go unnoticed. Payton slid up next to her brother at one point giving him a poke. "Josh.." pointing across the bonfire in their direction with a smile. "Looks like little brother has made a friend."


	13. Making an Enemy

In spite of the late night, Q was up with the sun the next morning, stumbling down to the kitchen in search of tea. Rosalyn was already there, dressed casually in jeans and crisp open neck shirt, her long curly hair tamed with a clip at the nape of her neck. Q threw himself into a chair opposite her and groaned. “So hungry.”

“Oh don’t give me puppy eyes, Q. Every other meal is under my command, but breakfast is self-service. You know where everything is.” She poured herself more tea, filling another mug for Q while he pouted, fingers creeping across the table to snatch her last piece of toast. “Hey! Thieving little pup.” She laughed and swatted at his hand, delighted that there were small moments where Q felt comfortable enough to be a cheeky teen. He munched happily, the entire piece disappearing in three bites.

“Still hungry,” he chuckled, and went to dig out the ingredients he needed to make eggs and more toast.

Rosalyn watched him contentedly from the table as he moved around the kitchen making his breakfast precisely the way she had taught him. “What time did you fall into bed last night?” she asked as he yawned again and rubbed at his eyes.

“After two, I think. We came back to the house and talked for hours until Joe chased us all to bed.”

“So you’re getting along ok? No issues?” She had overheard Adam and Isabella ranting at Duncan the previous evening, but Duncan to his credit had backed his Alpha’s decision, even though it seemed he was unsure of the wisdom of entrusting the care of the stray to such a young handler. 

“Not everyone is happy I’m here,” he said quietly. “They make me uncomfortable, but Nathaniel says it will be fine. Toby said it probably won’t come to a fight…” He looked lost, younger even than his years. “I don’t think I can fight.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that, love.” She patted his arm as he sat, placing a huge pile of steaming scrambled eggs in front of him. “You’ve found people to chat with. Did you have a good time?”

He grinned. “Nathaniel’s great. We talked for ages about everything. He told me all about the restaurant and what he wants to do with it in the future. He’s studying too, and making plans, and his brother and sister are so supportive of everything he tries." Rosalyn smiled fondly at the words that tumbled out of his mouth so fast his tongue almost knotted itself. Clearly Nathaniel had made quite an impression. ”And the others were good too. I like Zoe, even if she does hug me a lot.” Q finished, cheeks slightly pink.

“I was surprised that Richard stood up for me. He and I have talked about school quite frequently when they are here. I value his opinion a lot. He and Eleanor, they’re...” he paused shoveling a huge bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth cutting off completing his sentence because he didn’t really know how to tell Rosalyn it was nice to have people who seemed as if he had real grandparents.

Q sighed finally, “I know how hard it has to be for Max to think I am ready for MIT, Rosalyn, and understand that I have been taking care of myself for a long time even before Mycroft sent me here to school. Maybe not in the best way all the time, I have to admit.” He smiled at her grabbing another bite of eggs. 

“But I have it all planned out. At least I did. I already have some credits that will transfer to MIT. My goal is to have my Master Degree completed by the time I am 20… 21 at the latest. And then defending a Ph.D. will be easy over the next year or two. If anything good has come out of being a Holmes, it’s that I have the intelligence and the stubbornness to make that happen.”

“All this other stuff,” he added waving a hand around that was gripping a piece of toast that had just popped up done, “has just upset my planning entirely.” 

“It doesn’t have to,” Rosalyn smiled. “Stick to your plan. I think Max will be more accommodating than you imagine, but he needs to be sure you can look after yourself. As do I. I may not be your mother, but I have a responsibility to look after you now.” She headed to the far side of the kitchen to begin clearing up Q’s crumbs. “And don’t roll your eyes young man.”

“Yes Mum.” Q skipped out of the way of a flying tea towel, heading out to the yard with a chuckle.

There were shouts and jibes coming from the field at the back of the house where some of the Pack had pitched tents. Q went to investigate to find half a dozen of the younger members crowded around a grappling pair. Joshua and Adam wrestled back and forwards, each attempting to put the other to the ground.

“What’s going on?” Q asked Jasmine who was yelling encouragement to Adam. “why are they fighting?”

“Judo,” she commented. “Josh bet Adam he could take him down using any one of five moves. So far he hasn’t achieved it.”

Zoe skipped over to him linking his arm. “Josh is a bit rusty, that’s all. Adam gets too cocky. He’s been crowing like a rooster ever since he received his black belt and Josh wants to teach him some manners,” she giggled.

Josh jeered at the younger man, who growled angrily, clearly not treating the bout as a bit of fun. Adam rushed in making a rash move and Josh, swept his legs from under him finally putting the blond on his back. Adam was so unprepared he hit the ground with force, knocking the breath from his lungs. Q laughed at the surprised man’s shocked expression drawing a furious glare. 

Adam staggered to his feet, face contorted with anger and got into Q’s face. “Think it’s funny, kid? How about I put you on your back? Or just knock you fucking down?”

Q blanched, taking several steps away from the furious man who was at least three inches taller and significantly more well built. Zoe stepped between them, glaring up at Adam. “Quit it meathead. Leave him alone.”

He looked from Zoe to Q and laughed mirthlessly. “Seriously stray, you’re going to let a five foot girl fight your battles for you? Should’ve known you had no fucking balls, because you’re no man. He wouldn’t have a clue what to do with you Zoe, don’t pin your hopes on getting laid.”

Q was beet red and shaking as he turned and began to walk away. Zoe followed but he shook her off, walking ever faster until he was jogging, then running, putting as much distance between the crowd and himself as he could.

He continued on until he was at the beginning of the thick wooded area that made up the northwest corner of Maxwell's land. It seemed to stretch forever. He couldn't even see the farmstead from where he sat himself at the base of a huge white pine that towered above him. He had ran until his lungs hurt and he could go no further. Head buried in his knees, he tried to catch his breath. 

'Such an idiotic wanker' he thought to himself. There was no way he was going to fit in with Max's pack and survive. And the bad thing was that a lot of what Adam had said was true. 

He sat with his back to the tree for what seemed like hours trying to plot out in his head how to make life work now, what his options were and what they obviously weren't. 

Half way through the afternoon, Q caught the scent on the wind of another pack member, Joshua. He slowly rose coming out from behind the tree where he had been hiding knowing he would need to acknowledge his presence. "Joshua," he offered with a nod as the older man approached him, eyes and face averted to the ground. 

"Did you know it was me that far off? When I spotted you?" 

"I caught your scent in the breeze." 

"You've got a good nose on you," Joshua chuckled. "Better than a lot of the others in this form. You alright?" he added giving Q a curious look noting that he had refused to make eye contact yet. Q remained silent not really wanting to talk about what had happened. 

"Okay... I get the idea," Josh began, "but two things. Steer clear of Adam for awhile. He needs time to cool off. And Max sent me to get you. It's time to come eat and get ready for the pack run this evening."

"I'm fine here, Josh..." Q began but was interrupted by Joshua who Q was starting to realise was here to find him as Max's Third not as a friend by the way he could sense his wolf reacting to Joshua's. 

"No Q. You don't understand. No option. Alpha's orders. Food. Pack run. Entire pack which includes you. Come on." He motioned for Q to follow him as he started back towards the Farmstead. "You don't want Max himself to come looking for you. Believe me." Q nodded and reluctantly trailed behind Joshua. He definitely didn't want Max upset with him. He needed Max's approval to put his world back into some semblance of order.


	14. Attack

Q cowered at the edge of the pine wood, trembling slightly and desperately trying to keep his eyes on the ground and his face from burning with mortification. A short way into the tree cover most of the Pack milled around the small wooden shelter Max had built to house their clothing while on a run. Some had already changed, and the scent of wolf was so strong it pulled at Q’s wolf attempting to drag it free of his body, but an embarrassingly large number wandered around naked, laughing and chatting like it was any other friendly gathering. Q could never imagine being so comfortable in his own skin that he would happily strip in front of so many people.

With every change the confusing cacophony of wolf minds increased, rapidly overwhelming the youngster. Joe stood at his back, one hand on Q’s shoulder. “Relax Q. You’re going to hyperventilate. Once you change it will be fine.”

Q nodded, head bobbing on his thin neck. He knew he was panicking unnecessarily but couldn’t seem to stop the flood of adrenaline that surged in his veins. His wolf pressed ever harder, eager to break free and investigate the new scents and acquaint itself with others of his kind. Human emotions would cease to be an issue once he changed, but taking that step seemed impossible. 

“Need some help here? We can feel you thrumming like an arrow embedded in a tree.” Nathaniel smiled as he wandered over to them, Joshua behind him looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Q gasped, glancing at the two nude newcomers and flushing so bright he thought he could light up the shadowy forest. 

“First time nerves,” Joe chuckled. “Well, first time in such a large group with so few inhibitions. Scared his skinny arse won’t compare favourably.”

“Fuck off Joe.” Q growled, yanking his t-shirt over his head. His mouth had started to feel wrong around the words, a sure sign his wolf was gaining control, and if it decided to take over completely he would have a worse dilemma, trying to get back to the house with destroyed clothing. He fumbled with the zip of his jeans, regretting that he’d chosen skinnies that would require a fair amount of shimmying and inelegant wrangling to remove. The three men looked on in amusement as he hopped around in his purple shorts eventually managing to kick the black denim free.

“It’s a good job we aren’t changing to defend ourselves Q,” Joshua said wryly. With a smirk in his brother’s direction he said “Perhaps someone needs to teach you how to get out of your clothes quickly.”

Just as Q had finally managed to pull his purple shorts off, Richard and Eleanor exited their motorhome already in wolf form. Both being older in nature, they were more comfortable changing in the comfort of their motorhome. Richard had installed electronic eyes inside and outside that would trigger the doors for anything passing at their wolf height so they could come and go as they pleased.

Richard and Eleanor’s strong presence mingling with the already overpowering mix of the other wolves was all it took to painfully pull Q’s wolf to the forefront. Completely losing control, it threw him onto all fours, swiftly rippling through him in a painful wailing rush of bone and fur.

“If that is all it took to have your change happen faster, I would have brought Richard around sooner in wolf.” Joe commented reaching down to stroke a hand through Q’s fur as he lay panting on the ground. 

As ever, Joe changed in a blur of golden fur, one minute a man, the next a beast. He stood over Q, snuffling possessively at the thick fur of Q’s scruff until a huge blue-grey wolf loomed over them both and chased Joe off with a sharp nip to his ear. Joe retreated and waited for Josh to stamp his authority on the quivering black ball of fur. Q rolled onto his back presenting his throat to the dominant. Josh sniffed disdainfully and licked at the slightly paler fur on the underside of Q’s muzzle, baring his teeth in a grin. He smelled satisfied with Q’s show of submission, but Q remained still until the large wolf backed off and flopped to the ground beside Joe. 

“Good” Joe’s approval brushed over his mind, making his tail swish slowly from side to side. He crawled on his belly towards the two dominants and lay down facing them waiting for the pack to gather. He was so focused on Josh and Joe he failed to notice the wolf sneaking up behind him until there was a sharp nip to his hindquarters making him jump to his paws. Q whirled to meet his attacker only to be bowled over by an enthusiastic tumbling whirlwind.

They tumbled across the ground, scattering dried pine needles as they rolled, jaws snapping on fresh air as they made mock attempts to nip. The pretty dark gold and bronze tornado was of a similar size to Q but much more agile. She bounded away from him, yipping excitedly, as bouncy in wolf form as in human. 

"Catch me" Zoe raced away, jumping behind the two lounging wolves and darting in to nip at them too. Joe jumped up to join the game but Joshua flopped onto his side waiting for the remainder of the pack to gather. The three ran between the trees, twisting around obstacles, sending the small creatures of the forest scattering in all directions.

A squirrel bounced across Q's path and he switched direction swiftly to follow it, only to be veered off course by another sleek, smoky body that matched his pace, shoulder to shoulder. They smoky grey wolf was larger with a longer stride, but no matter what Q did, the other matched him, nudging him playfully with his broad head in attempt to make him stumble.

If Q could, he would have laughed for the joy of simply moving and playing. Joe and Nathaniel dropped back to allow Q and Zoe to race ahead of them, but soon others joined the game, flying in from the flanks to herd the two smaller wolves back to the main group. 

When Q listened he found he could distinguish the communication between the pack members, hearing the instructions in a sort of code that gradually began to make sense. As he learned it helped him evade his pursuers, switching direction unexpectedly, doubling back on himself, stopping dead so they flew past him. He and Zoe adapted, and began working naturally as a team, each taking it in turn to draw their pursuers away from the other for a short time.

Suddenly Q became aware of the more powerful minds in the pack, as they issued commands. The game took on a more serious tone while intricate strategies were played out, and he found he fell in comfortably with the small group led by Joshua. Joe was never far away, clarifying instructions with a well-timed twist of his body, or shoulder charge that set Q on the correct path.

Soon it became apparent that the Pack had split three ways and was being taken through a mock hunt by its leaders. Richard had led Kate and Adam deep into the cover of the forest and the three groups were working an exercise in stalking. Max took his group to the higher ground, Duncan led his around the edge of the tree line to the north. Josh urged the remainder along the path of the small river. Joe and Q trekked up one bank, noses close to the ground, while Josh and Zoe worked the other side, stopping to scan their surroundings regularly. Nathaniel scouted ahead, criss-crossing the riverbed where the water was shallow and clear.

Kate's scent came to them on the breeze, up ahead, slightly to the East. "Circle" commanded Josh, and Q followed Joe around to the West while the others moved wider. At the top of the trail Q caught Richard's scent on the ground and began to follow his nose. Joe whined questioningly, but when he too caught the elder's trace he sent approval through the bond. "Your prey." Richard would be slower, but more skilled, an ideal challenge for the young wolf. 

Q trotted along a dry tributary for a while following Richard deeper into the forest. Small animals scurried out of sight until he happened upon a flurry of rabbits, darting away with white tails bobbing. One ran directly towards him before realising danger was straight ahead. It was too tempting. He took off after the fleeing creature, diving into the thicker undergrowth until it became too dense to run any further. The rabbit was long gone, as was Richard's scent trail.

He loped back the way he had come stopping occasionally to test the air. Once or twice he caught movement from the corner of his eye, so each time he stopped he searched the gloom. One of the others playing a trick no doubt. He dropped down into a dip below a rocky outcrop and heard a threatening growl from above him.

The other wolf dropped like a stone onto his back, forcing him to the earth. It wasn't heavy, but it had the advantage of its full weight on his back, jaws clamped on the loose skin on the back of his neck. He scrabbled in the dirt, attempting to shake it off, dropping his head and forelegs to shift his centre of gravity. It took the small wolf by surprise, pitching her forward so she slid off his shoulder and had to loosen her hold to keep from awkwardly twisting her neck. 

She rolled and leapt at him, and in the instant before her claws raked down his muzzle he recognised the touch of her mind as Isabella. Two lines bloomed scarlet down his face, hot, stinging. "Stop" he yelped, but she growled and sprang again, cuffing him with a surprisingly strong paw that sent him staggering.

Isabella was smaller, but far faster and knew how to hurt him. She darted in repeatedly, delivering sharp nips to his legs and tail, making him spin and wheel until he was dizzy. He didn't understand, and was beginning to be afraid of his small tormentor. He backed further into the dip and whined, ears flat, tail tucked beneath him, making himself small.

Suddenly her attack ceased without warning. She pricked her ears towards the East, then turned tail and fled in the opposite direction. Q didn't know what she was running from but if she feared it, he didn't want to meet it either. With a whimper he curled around himself and tried to hide.

"Pup? Q?" The brush of wolf was powerful, familiar and felt almost like home. He unfurled his body and crawled to the lip of the rocky dip afraid of being hurt again. When he reached the crest of rock he limped down cautiously, falling into submission in front of Richard. The bond carried shock and anger. Q whined fearing he had failed in some way, but Richard nudged him gently until he was on his feet. The elder licked at the worst of the wounds on Q's muzzle and foreleg cleaning them gently, huffing over the matted fur. When he had finished to his satisfaction he walked away looking back once to ensure Q followed him to the hut.

When he arrived back at the hut no one else was around so Q changed back to human form, quickly gathered his clothes and dressed. Richard in wolf form had disappeared into his motorhome. The majority of his wounds were healed but he would still be stiff and sore later. Q took advantage of Richard being in the Motorhome to disappear into the house hoping to avoid the others. He sighed deeply as he headed to the house knowing he needed to apologize to Joshua for becoming distracted when he should have stayed stalking his prey. He had been so easily distracted. Maybe Max was right. Maybe he wasn't ready for school. He'd only proven today that he wasn't ready. 

But the main question was, what was he going to do about the attack from Isabella. He hadn't even been able to defend himself. He knew Richard would ask him about it, but after that maybe he could avoid talking about it or even mentioning it. He didn't want anymore problems or confrontations with either Isabella or Adam for that matter. 

He busied himself in the kitchen making coffee and setting food out because the pack would want to eat again when they all came back in from the run. At least he could give Rosalyn a hand. 

The others returned over the next half hour, most pitching in to help with the meal. Q managed to avoid Richard by constantly being on the move between the kitchen and dining room but when Isabella and Adam finally appeared he ducked out, grabbing a half dozen sandwiches as he left. As always he headed for his sanctuary, leaning against the rickety wall of the shed and staring off into the distance which is where Nathaniel found him.

"I'm to bring you back. Richard wants to talk to you."

"I know, but I don't want to talk to him." Q snapped. The whole weekend was becoming too much and Q longed for some space that wasn't full of wolf so he could remember the part of himself that had plans for a future that didn't include being attacked with claws.

"So talk to me? If you want." Nathaniel leaned beside him, his knuckles brushing the back of Q's hand. Nathaniel smiled at Q's questioning look and curled his hand around Q's fingertips. "I know it's not easy the first time."

Q wondered what exactly they were talking about now, his entire focus now on the warm fingers squeezing his hand lightly, and the press of Nathaniel's arm along the length of his own. He felt his cheeks heat when he glanced up at the other man. Nathaniel watched him expectantly but Q wasn't really sure what he was waiting for.

"I don't think I fit in here. People don't like me much." Q stammered, eyes on Nathaniel who shifted beside him.

"Most people like you. You don't smell like Pack yet but you will start to over time, when you interact more. It's weird at first, but you'll be accepted. Max will make sure of it."

"I don't want people forced into accepting me Nathaniel, I want to be left alone to live my life without all this shit." Q pushed off the wall and walked away into the trees.

Nathaniel followed, catching his arm as he was about to start running. "Q..?"

"What!" He said crossly.

"I like you, and it has nothing to do with pack." Nathaniel pressed his lips briefly to the shocked youngsters cheek. "I thought maybe you liked me too, but if I got that wrong I apologise."

"I... No, not wrong. I just..."

Nathaniel's hands loosely circled Q's narrow wrists, his thumbs stroking over the pulse points, no doubt feeling how fast Q's heart was racing. "I don't want to push things Q. But I do really like you."

Q thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest it was hammering so hard as Nathaniel kissed him. It was no more than a light press of parted lips against his own, but it was a proper kiss. He gasped when the tip of Nathaniel's tongue stroked across his lower lip briefly, and the dark haired man immediately pulled away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"Do it again. Please."

Nathaniel chuckled, dropping Q's hands so he could pull the young man closer with his hands on his hips. Q didn't know where to put his hands until Nathaniel guided them to his sides. "First kiss? Really?"

Q nodded, feeling foolish, but then Nathaniel's lips were pressing against his mouth and moving, encouraging him to return the pressure. Nathaniel dipped his tongue into Q's open mouth, teasing over the plush swell of his lower lip. When they broke apart both were grinning.

"Was that ok?" Q asked.

"Needs practice, but that might be fun later. I best take you to Richard before we get carried away and I end up in trouble with Max."

Q slowly headed back to the house with Nathaniel. They talked quietly avoiding others that were gathering out in the night air where there was another bonfire being built. Richard was sitting by himself in comfortable lawn chair at a picnic table. When the two approached Richard motioned for Q to have a seat. "I'll make sure he finds you later, Nathaniel," he chuckled at the two young ones. "Have a seat son. Nothing to worry about." Richard had chosen a table far enough away from the others but close enough that it would be seen that he and Q were talking. Richard, in his own way, showing his claim over the youngster. 

Eleanor appeared with a plate loaded with another sandwich and other odd snacks placing it in front of Q on the table. "Eat young man. You need calories after a run." Eleanor patted him on the shoulder sitting down at the table to join them. 

Richard sat staring at the rest of the pack mingling together. "Just wanted to check and see if you are okay, son," he began eyes never leaving the others. "You had quite a fright out there."

"I'm fine, Sir," he could feel the red embarrassment creeping up his face already. He felt so inadequate next to Richard as pack, even Eleanor for that matter. 

"No, you're not, son. You and I both know that. And you won't be fine unless we do something about it. I can give you what protection I can, but Max and I aren't always going to be around. Adam and Isabella aren't going to let up, I'm afraid." 

"You need to learn to protect yourself, Q," Eleanor commented reaching over to pat him on the arm. "There's still peach pie inside, do you want some?" Heading back to the house to get him some without even waiting for an answer. 

"Talk to Toby. He's expecting you, son. Now scoot while she's still in the house. Otherwise she will spend the entire evening trying to feed you." He waved a hand at him. "Well go. Find that Nathaniel. I'm sure he is waiting somewhere around here for you." Smiling at the young man smelling Nathaniel's scent vaguely mingling with Q's. 

Nathaniel appeared from nowhere, falling into step beside Q and capturing his hand. Q smiled shyly, wondering what the others would think, but Nathaniel didn’t seem to care. Halfway up the hill he tugged Q into the trees. “Can’t turn up empty handed. Better gather up some sticks for the fire,” he smirked, pulling Q into his arms. The second and third kisses were even better than the first, leaving Q a little breathless and definitely flushed. Nathaniel chuckled, letting him go and picking up a handful of sizeable branches that he shoved into Q’s arms. They continued up the hill towards the fire which was just starting to take hold.

As they settled on one of the logs close to Toby, Zoe and Jasmine, Nathaniel slipped his arm around Q’s waist and asked “Is everything ok Q? Not in trouble with Richard are you?”

Zoe giggled. “Toby’s going to teach Q to fight.”

“What? Why does he need to fight?”

Toby exhaled a long stream of smoke and flicked ash from his cigarette. Q wondered if he could get away with asking for one. “Everyone needs a few skills Nathaniel. Improves reflexes, balance, hunting technique.” He winked at Q who was trying not to look embarrassed. “You could all do with a refresher to stop you getting lazy. Anyone welcome.”


	15. Leave Him Be

Q cleared the last table, piling plates and cutlery together and balancing it expertly to return it to the kitchen where he stacked it all neatly in the huge dishwasher. Joshua was busy wiping down the surfaces while Payton sat with the schedules for the following month, working out the rotas.

“I haven’t put you on rota for the next couple of weekends, Q. Thought you might like a bit of free time to socialise with new friends?”

She grinned at the youngster who had practically bounced through his shift, chattering non-stop about class schedules and electives. Ever since Max had finally agreed he could take up his place at MIT, with restrictions, Q had been like a child at Christmas.

“Thanks, but you’ll keep my job open? I need the money to save for my own place.”

Payton smiled indulgently. “You know that isn’t going to happen anytime soon, yes? Max is trusting you enough to allow you to go, don’t push him on the independence too far. There’s a reason we three still live together and it’s not simply to do with being siblings. You need that pack contact and support.”

Q scowled and clashed the cutlery into the dishwasher a little more forcefully. “I’m not a kid. I know what to do to look after myself. And it’s embarrassing, still living at home when everyone else is able to do what they want.”

Josh had been silent to that point. “Being grown up isn’t doing what you want, Q. There are still rules and expectations. More so if you’re pack.” He held up a hand when Q was about to protest. “I’ll speak to Max. Maybe he can grant you a little more freedom, if embarrassment is all you have to worry about.” The brother and sister exchanged a smirk as their younger sibling wandered into the kitchen through the back door carrying a box of vegetables.

“What?” asked Nathaniel as three grinning faces greeted him.

"They're making fun of me for being embarrassed." Q began turning red again which brought laughter then from Josh and Payton.

"You'd be embarrassed too if Richard walked in on you naked with your boyfriend in a compromising state," Q continued as Nathaniel shoved the box of vegetables on the kitchen counter then gave Q a kiss on the cheek as he began to smirk along with them.

"You have to admit it was humorous because he just kept on talking to us like nothing was wrong and then just left telling us to get back to it" Nathaniel smirked. By then Q was giggling along with Nathaniel at remembering Richard just standing there talking with he and Nathaniel both naked and Nathaniel's hand wrapped around his cock.

Q leaned up against the counter next to where Payton was standing. "But did he have to tell Eleanor then? Thank god Max had gone into town when she brought it up at the lunch table just like it was normal everyday conversation." Q shook his head totally amazed at Eleanor sometimes. "At least Rosalyn thought it was funny."

"At least Richard wasn't a mood killer," Nathaniel added, a huge grin in Q's direction.

"We definitely need our own place." Q grinned back. "I hate having to be quiet in case we wake anyone up."

"I think the point is, Q, Nathaniel isn't meant to be sneaking in to stay overnight. Max would be angry if he knew." Payton scolded. "And you should know better, Nathaniel. Q is still only sixteen and under Max's roof you should at least ask permission to stay over."

Both pulled a face at her and walked out laughing. Once outside Nathaniel pulled Q into a searing kiss. "We can go to my place. No one else will be back for hours so you can make as much noise as you like."

Q giggled against his mouth. "Ok, but I can't stay. Max is insisting on a proper family dinner for my last night before school starts."

Nathaniel pouted, sliding his hands under Q's shirt to run his palms over Q's warm skin. "But with all that studying you're taking on this might be the last chance I have to make you moan for a while."

"Idiot." Q grinned at him, completely happy for the first time in months. "It's actually quite nice to feel like part of a family sometimes."

* * *

 

Mycroft sat in the dark in one of the wingback chairs in front of his desk in his office space at Haven. His coat was thrown over the back of the chair. Cuffs unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up.

Minimal light filtered in from the curtained windows and the light from his computer monitor gave just enough glow to make the office walkable to the human eye. An expensive scotch in one hand and his mobile in the other, Mycroft Holmes had not moved for the last 20 minutes. Had barely blinked an eye.

"What do you find so interesting on your mobile?" His second asked. Greg had been watching Mycroft from the doorway for the last 10 minutes.

"Come in, Greg. Close the door behind you," Mycroft replied motioning him with his scotch hand, eyes never leaving his mobile. Lestrade obeyed and took up residence in the chair opposite Mycroft.

"Pack business?"

"You might say so. An email from Maxwell Lewis updating me on Zaquary," Greg knew as soon as Mycroft said Maxwell Lewis what had brought on the Alpha's mood.

"Are things okay with Zaquary, Mycroft?" Greg asked.

"More than alright. Zaquary is starting MIT next week." He stared into his glass of scotch and then downed what remained in one go. "He seems to be settling into his own fur from what Maxwell says. Has ran with his pack frequently. A pack of 19 including Zaquary, I might add."

Mycroft rose and filled his glass once more. "He even compliments him for how much of a help he has become to his mate and their children. Helping around the home. Tutoring the children." he sighed.

"Also, it seems my youngest brother has even gotten himself employment, Greg. He is working as a waiter in a specialty restaurant owned by one of the pack families." He took another deep sip of his scotch giving his mobile a toss to Lestrade so he could read the email for himself.

"Zaquary's funds in his bank account, I set up for him to live on, have not been used in over three months." Mycroft sighed. "He appears he is trying to distance himself from the family as much as he possibly can, Greg."

Lestrade finished scanning the email and handed the phone back to Mycroft. "It sounds like he's making the best of the intolerable situation you left him in. You should be proud of him. Perhaps Sherlock would have benefitted from a loving family atmosphere."

Mycroft gave his friend a dark look. The middle Holmes had been arrested yet again three nights ago and Mycroft was trying to persuade him into a voluntary rehab program with little success. "I did what I thought was right at the time."

"For you, or for Zaquary?" Lestrade's brown eyes were black shadows in the dim room. He'd challenged Mycroft on his decision numerous times since his Alpha had revealed what had occurred with his youngest brother, but reading how well Zaquary appeared to have settled in the States, perhaps it was the correct choice after all.

When it became clear Mycroft wasn't going to answer he continued. "It sounds like he's becoming a well-adjusted responsible young man, Myc. It's not surprising that he wants to be independent from you. He clearly sees his future over there and he'd want to establish his own income. Also has a boyfriend in the pack, I see. Maxwell says he's a good influence. He'll learn far more from a pack of that size than we have time to teach, particularly if he feels a personal connection."

"I don't like that at all. He's far too young to be dating, and he mustn't allow anything to distract from his studies. And the boy is far too old Greg." Mycroft was up and pacing, becoming agitated the more he thought of his young brother under the influence of someone older.

"It didn't mention age as far as I recall." Greg said patiently.

For all Mycroft could push responsibility for his young sibling onto someone else for his own conscience, he still felt a moral responsibility for his upbringing that he couldn't quite erase. He pushed his monitor around towards Greg, showing him a photograph of a dark-haired young man with a beaming smile and a list of profile details. "I looked him up. His brother is Maxwell's third, but even with that connection I am concerned. I will be insistent than Maxwell terminates the relationship."

"Why? What harm could it possibly do to let the kid grow up and have a little fun? Don't you think you've complicated things enough for him?"

"It's not about that."

"You're right there Myc. It's about you still trying to maintain some kind of control over the more easily influenced kid because you're failing the other one."


	16. Mycroft Interferes

Nathaniel had taken Q to check out a new pub in the area that was serving small plates and local craft beers. Not in competition with their restaurant but definitely worth checking out. Dinner had been pleasing and the conversation even better. They enjoyed each other's company even though they were so opposite, Q being so driven with school and Nathaniel so laid back at times. 

It was an amazingly warm spring night so the two decided to walk around the neighborhood glancing into shop windows casually chatting as they went. "I can't believe how quickly you are getting through your studies," Nathaniel shook his head amazed pulling Q in a little closer his arm around his shoulders."I don't know how you absorb all of of that and still keep up with everything."

"I don't know. It just always came as second nature to me. I've always been good at the mathematical side of things. My brothers and I all seem to have specific areas that we excel in immensely." Q shrugged. "I don't understand how you create such amazing recipes," he smiled at Nathaniel.

"Oh, you know? Extraordinary talent and excellent taste in all things." Nathaniel pulled him in for a lingering kiss, only half aware of the few other pedestrians.

"Nathaniel!" A voice hailed him from across the street and Q froze in his arms, his entire body becoming rigid with tension. Nathaniel's human nose twitched, the scent of fear rolling off Q was so strong, and the older man felt the tug of his wolf in response.

"Q?" Nathaniel asked with concern, but Q was shaking his head violently and beginning to back away from him. Nathaniel turned to the couple crossing the road to them. "Adam, Isabella. We haven't seen you since the pack gathering months ago."

"I have," Q muttered under his breath, and Nathaniel looked at him curiously, trying to slide his arm around the distressed younger man's waist but Q had backed up to the shop window a couple of feet away and the action was awkward. 

Nathaniel dropped his arm crossly, assuming wrongly that Q didn't want it to look like they were anything other than friends. He turned back to the other couple with a frown to find Isabella glaring at Q with naked hatred and Adam not looking too pleased to see him either. "Haven't you run back to London yet, little pup?" Isabella sneered.

"Leave it Izzy," Adam laid a hand on her arm with a subtle nod towards Nathaniel who was looking between Q and the girl. He offered a smile that showed way too many teeth to Q. "We'll have to catch up with Q again soon. We just came to say hi to Nathaniel." 

Isabella turned a dazzling smile on the dark-haired man. "You haven't been out to our place in ages Nathaniel. What's keeping you so busy?"

Nathaniel glanced at Q who was trying his best to disappear entirely now the couple were no longer focused on him. Something was off here, Nathaniel knew, and it was scaring Q badly. He stepped up to him and firmly gripped his waist. Q whimpered when Adam scowled at him. "Q is keeping me very busy. Didn't you know we were together?"

"Well isn't that nice. The stray has found someone that doesn't mind," Isabella smiled overly sweetly at Nathaniel and Q. 

"I said leave it, Isabella!" Adam pulled her closer to him. "You should come visit sometime, Nathaniel. Or better yet maybe Izzy and I will visit the restaurant soon." Adam began to pull Isabella away. "Best not be late for our reservation." smiling at both Nathaniel and Q. Just as they were a few steps away, Adam turned back with not quite a sneer. "See you soon, pup." 

Q tried to pull away from Nathaniel as he was watching the pair head down the street wanting to put as much distance between them and himself. Nathaniel grabbed his arm though. "What was that all about? Something's wrong." turning the younger man back to face him. "I could have smelled the fear in you a 1/2 mile away."

"It's nothing," Q snapped, "just leave it Nathaniel please." Q waited until they turned the corner then began walking rapidly in the opposite direction.

Nathaniel caught up to him as he reached the parking lot. "That was more than those two being unfriendly Q. I understand they have issues with you not being pack, but that was sorted months ago at the meet, so what's going on?"

Q felt ill with fear and the upset of their ruined evening. "It wasn't sorted." He whispered, angry tears pricking at his eyes. "They don't want me here and they take every opportunity to make sure I know it. Just take me home."

"Not until you tell me the truth Q. I want to know why they have you so terrified my wolf tries to claw me from the inside trying to get to you. Why won't you trust me with this?" Nathaniel said angrily.

"Because you're pack, and I'm an outsider and always will be." Q cried, smashing his fist into the side of the truck. It was painful but satisfying to see a small dent in the bodywork. 

The next minute Nathaniel slammed him into the side of the vehicle hard enough to wind him, and pinned him with his hips. "Tell me Q. You are my pack, do you understand that? I look out for you, no matter where you came from originally, because I love you. You've seen them since the meet?"

Q nodded. "They come to the college occasionally. Well, the coffee shop on campus and make a scene or are just generally unpleasant. At home I don't run at night very often... A few times I've encountered them. Isabella... I can fight her because she's smaller than me, but I have no chance against Adam. Mostly it's intimidation but sometimes..."

Nathaniel 's hand curled around Q's head and crushed him against his shoulder when the younger man let out a strangled sob. He hugged him tight until the snuffling stopped and was replaced with tearful anger. "I was handling it mostly..."

"You shouldn't have to Q. Max made his decision and the pack abides by it regardless of personal feelings. Leave it with me."

Nathaniel stepped back and took a long look at the younger man knowing there was still more to this than Q was telling him. But, tonight was not the time to push it and he really wasn't completely sure how to handle the situation. Josh would know and being Max's third made him the perfect one to talk to about it. 

"How about we head back to Max's? It's a beautiful night. We could go for a run..." Leaning in giving him a light brush on the lips, hoping to pull Q back from his fear and anger. 

The drive to the farmstead seemed like an eternity for Q who had been silent most of the way staring out the side window of the truck. Nathaniel reached over grabbing his arm and pulled him across the seat closer to him. "We'll work this out, Q. I promise. It will get..."

Nathaniel had just turned into the farm lane when Q noticed there were too many lights on downstairs at Max's for this time of night. And then the wind shifted so the truck was downwind of the house. "Stop the truck! Stop the truck, Nathaniel!" So panicked he was screaming at Nathaniel and pounding a fist on the dashboard of the truck. 

"What the fuck, Q? What is it?" Nathaniel slammed the truck into park as Q was jumping out the door even before the truck had stopped rolling.

Q stood in the farmland next to the truck scenting the breeze. "Mycroft. Mycroft is here."

Nathaniel climbed down abandoning the truck in the lane and also scented the air. In human form his nose wasn't as sensitive as Q's but he could detect the faint scent of two strangers. "I smell the family connection but that's because he turned you I think. Who's the other guy?"

"I don't know. Must be London pack I guess. Max said I should learn their structure but I never bothered."

Nathaniel was unconsciously rubbing circles on Q's shoulder offering comfort to his wolf. Both beasts prowled closer to the skin, Nathaniel's sensing threat, Q's the faint pull of his true pack. "Q? You don't have to go in. We could drive to my place and no one would know..."

"He'll know. Long before the wolf, that wanker had a sixth sense for me being anywhere I wasn't supposed to be. If he's come to take me home... He needs to see I'm not going anywhere." Q was already walking to the house, the sense of dread weighing heavy on his already upset state. Nathaniel took his hand as they entered the large living room in a show of solidarity.

The living room was scented heavy with wolf having so many Alphas in one place at one time... Max, Richard and Mycroft. 

"It's nice to see you've finally returned Zaquary. Max and Richard were just telling me how well you are doing in school." Mycroft took a step towards his youngest brother. "And you've grown... filled.."

"What the fuck do you want, Mycroft? I am not going back with you." Snarling at his eldest brother. "And it's not Zaquary!"

"Q!" Max's voice could be heard commanding from the far side of the room. Not loud, but it caused Q's wolf to cower nevertheless. "Respect and manners."

Q wanted to snap that he had no respect for his brother but the weight of Max's authority was almost physical. Everyone in the room would feel it, and Q flushed at being made so submissive in his brother's eyes. He glared angrily at Mycroft, not daring to turn that fury on Max himself. 

Nathaniel slid his arms around Q's waist, hugging him from behind, lips pressed lightly against his hair. "Ease down Q. Etiquette, that's all. Visiting Alpha."

Q swallowed hard trying to gain control of himself. Suddenly there was someone standing in front of him, smiling broadly and offering his hand to shake. The other stranger from London had mid-brown hair already beginning to silver though he only looked to be in his thirties. "Pleased to finally meet you Zaquary. Greg Lestrade, Mycroft's second, currently at least. Max has been telling us how well you're doing here. How well you've integrated into his pack."

Lestrade stepped away slightly, smiling over Q's shoulder at the young man wrapped protectively around him. "Hi. At the very least I would say you two are friends," he chuckled.

"Nathaniel. Q's boyfriend." He said warily. Lestrade seemed affable, friendly even, but the superior irritation that radiated from the stiff man in the suit made his nose twitch. If this was Mycroft's second he would have to do a lot more than smile for Nathaniel to trust him to be good to Q.

Q looked at the hand extended in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Richard giving him a nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lestrade," never stepping out of Nathaniel's grasp. "My brother has mentioned you before." He quickly released Lestrade's hand. 

Q was beginning to struggle inside, his wolf just barely under the surface whining. Part of Max's pack and belonging in so many ways to Max and Richard as Alphas and yet the strong pull of his brother in the room confusing it all.

He looked at Mycroft standing behind Lestrade who seemed to be acting as a buffer between them. "Why are you here, Mycroft?" As calmly as he could struggling to keep his emotions under control. 

"Is it unreasonable to wish to visit my brother from time to time? Maxwell sends me regular reports on your progress but I prefer to see with my own eyes. Reports from the university are excellent, but I can't help but feel you aren't applying yourself as well as you might. If there are other distractions..." The red-haired man's eyes flickered to Nathaniel who met his glance with a challenging stare.

"Mycroft..." Muttered Lestrade at the same time as Max said "Nathaniel, I think it is probably time you returned home. Joshua will wish to know that we have a guest."

"He's not staying," Q blurted out, before again cowering under Max's glare, but in this he was determined. "I don't care how you discipline me Max, if he stays here I'm going home with Nathaniel." 

Lestrade chuckled loudly, breaking the tension in the room, and it was only then that Q realised he had been baring his teeth at his brother. "Oh, so very like Sherlock, Mycroft. Right down to the bark." He turned to Max then. "Thank you for the offer of hospitality Maxwell, but I believe Q will be more comfortable with our visit if we stay in a hotel. I've already made arrangements." He smiled at Q. "No need to leave your home on our account."

Q glared at Mycroft wanting so desperately to blurt out that yes, this is my home and get out of it, but he refrained. 

Max stepped forward to Mycroft and Greg. "We'll be expecting you for a late lunch tomorrow. Rosalyn will be thrilled that you will be coming back and then tomorrow evening we'll gather some more of the pack. It isn't often we have visitors from out of the country." Both Max and Richard shook their hands and said their goodbyes. 

Q did not even acknowledge that they had left. He just stood glued to the spot waiting for Max to return. Richard entered the room first giving Q clasp on the shoulder. Nathaniel gave Q a tight hug from behind and took a step back from Q as Max came back into the room. 

Q could feel Max's wolf take command of the room. He swiftly bowed his head fearing to make eye contact with Max, his wolf was clamouring and whining to burst forward to cower at Max's feet on his back, neck bared. 

"Leave us Nathaniel," Max commanded, and giving Q's fingers a brief squeeze, he left, Richard following behind. 

Max stood solidly on the rug before the fireplace radiating power that had the hairs on Q's forearms prickling. "I appreciate you have a difficult relationship with your brother Zaquary, but while you are a member of my pack, and a resident under my roof, you will show every Alpha due respect, regardless of who they are. Do I make myself clear?"

Q winced at Max's use of his proper name, something that rarely happened even on occasions where Q had drawn a scolding in the past. He nodded "yes, sir" never raising his eyes from the floor.

Max sighed. "You've left me with no option than to discipline you Q. Mycroft will expect it for the disrespect you showed him, and because he left you in my care he will be keen to see that I'm raising you correctly. Had you chosen to challenge my wolf's authority I would have knocked you down and that would be an end to it, but the punishment will need to fit your human pack standing."

Q hung his head sullenly, angry with his stupid brother and his visit. Max continued. "Thankfully you're still of an age where the most basic punishments mean something to you and I don't need to be more creative. Grounded. Two weeks. No contact with Nathaniel in that time, as he is apparently the be all and end all of your world right now. Make arrangements with Payton to cancel your shifts at the restaurant. Forgoing your income will reinforce the lesson."

Q wanted to scream that it wasn't fair, and that Max was treating him like a child but the press of Max's wolf was overwhelming. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at being so humiliated. When Max dismissed him he only barely resisted slamming the door behind him.


	17. Lestrade Intervenes

Nathaniel was waiting outside the backdoor for him when Q stormed out of the house. He grabbed Nathaniel kissing him hard "You have to leave," he began hurriedly. "I'm grounded. For two weeks. I'm not to see you at all for two fucking weeks!" his voice becoming more and more frantic and laced with anger. "Max will have a fit if he finds you here. I can't even work at the restaurant for two weeks. Payton is going to be so upset with me."

"Q, it's okay..." Nathaniel began.

"No it's not. I'm going to kill Mycroft. I don't fucking care if he is an Alpha and the one who turned me." Nathaniel grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from pacing back and forth. "You have to go, Nathaniel." he choked out with a sob pulling away from him. 

"I'll find a way to contact you. I promise." Nathaniel took a couple of steps towards his   
truck. "Just try to keep calm while your brother is here or it will just make matters worse. I promise I'll contact you." he added taking one last look at the younger man before getting into his truck. 

Q was shaking by now from anger, hurt, and having his wolf pulled so drastically by Alphas that he could feel it pushing with it's paws just beneath his skin. He rushed to his shed, barely managing to tug his clothing off before the wolf inside him pushed forward in one rapid fluid motion. It threw him to his hands and knees quicker than it had ever sprung forth. He curled up, a tight ball in a dark corner of the shed, panting, shaking and let the wolf take away the human thoughts. 

Some time later the young black wolf crept through the door out into the night. Recently the woods at night had become something to fear, a place where he ceased to be a hunter but was reduced to prey for a pair of savage tormentors, but his jangling nerves still craved the softness of the pine-covered ground and the freedom to run. He cast out with his mind and found no other wolf presence within a couple of miles so placing one paw cautiously in front of the other he forced himself past the edge of the treeline.

The forest enveloped him, the smells and sounds of the wolf's more natural habitat setting his world upright once more. The wolf had no understanding of the emotional complexity of his human side, so he let that awareness go and became his animal completely. Instinct had him wary, scenting the breeze regularly. He trotted a way up the human trail, huffing at the smells that should be alien but which each carried a trace of wolf too. He knew these wolves well and was not afraid.

Small rodents skittered through the ground cover and a few squirrels chattered at him as he passed below them, but he was seeking more of a challenge for his muscles. Near the northern edge of the pack forest there was a broad clearing where deer liked to graze. The herd wasn't large but there were a few very early fawns that would be easy to take alone. He crouched by the edge of the expanse of grass and watched the spotted young play for a while. 

He would make his move. Paws shuffled close under his body, belly raised from the ground, muscles taut ready to launch him into the midst of the skittish prey. His green eyes were glued to his target, a wobbly newborn that was still finding its balance. The mother stood beside it bloodied from the birth, her chief concern getting her offspring on its feet. He could take her instead maybe, tired as she was.

He sprang from cover and was in the centre of the herd in less than a half dozen strides, knocking the terrified baby to the floor. The mother scattered with the rest of the herd too inexperienced as a mother for her protective instinct to take hold. His jaws closed on the weak throat, teeth penetrating the hide and the rush of coppery blood was a sweet reward. Less than a minute later the fawn's spindly legs lay still, glazed eyes staring vacantly at the night sky.

Tiny as it was, the fawn was a rich feast for a lone wolf more used to the meagre spoils of rats or rabbits. He ate greedily, taking the best parts first, until his muzzle, chest and paws were sticky and red. Finally, with more than half the carcass gone, his belly was full and he lay down to chew idly on a leg bone.

Sated and sleepy he was unaware of the shift in mood of his surroundings. The deer were long gone, crashing through the undergrowth into the trees, but the smaller animals set up a clamour behind him. He licked at the blood on his paws and resumed his gnawing until over the stench of death he caught a whiff of something terrifying.

The enemy wolves. His tormentors.

Ears laid flat to his head he attempted to locate them without giving away his position but out in the open with the tantalising scent of fresh meat to guide them he might as well have waved a flag. Adam appeared first, one of the largest wolves in the pack, followed by Isabella's leaner form. Q whined in terror.

Isabella's wolf stepped around Adam crouching low, snarling teeth bared. Q hardly had time to stand and get his four feet underneath him before she barreled into him snarling and snapping teeth trying to inflict as much damage as she could. Not trying to intimidate this time, but to actually hurt him as much as possible. They quickly became a growling jumble of teeth, claws, legs, and fur. 

Bleeding from numerous places, Q had finally managed to get his footing and Isabella underneath him when suddenly Adam moved in. With a hard swift blow of his broad head, he flung him off Isabella. Q lay panting on the forest floor, attempted to curl up as small as he could to protect his underside, whining in utter terror of the larger wolf. 

Adam took a step towards him slowly, growling deeply, teeth bared. As he took another step, a deep resonating growl answered threatening from the thick brush just behind Q. A large dark brown wolf appeared taking a protective stance over the smaller injured dark wolf daring the other to come closer. 

Adam hesitated, shocked to realise the wolf was a stranger. Pack land was so imbued with the scent of the pack, rogue wolves never trespassed on their land for fear of being set upon. This one clearly lacked sense and had misplaced loyalty to boot if it was siding with the stray. He would teach them both to think twice about what Pack meant. 

Adam sprang and was startled to find himself sailing through the air in a completely different direction as the brown wolf charged, knocking him out of his flight. Adam crashed into the broad trunk of a pine, yelping as his flank made heavy contact. He fell to the base of the tree dazed.

Isabella darted into the fight, swift and sure but already tired from her previous attack on Q. She too yelped in agony as the brown wolf clamped down on her foreleg drawing blood and shaking her like a rag doll until the fury in her eyes was replaced by terror. He let her go with a snarl and she raced away into the night.

If Adam thought to make another attack he rapidly changed his mind when the brown wolf loomed over him growling threateningly deep in his chest. Adam skulked away a few feet making a half-hearted feint as a final act of defiance before dashing after Isabella.

The brown wolf remained on high alert, staring after the two retreating attackers and growling softly until he felt the cowering presence of the young black wolf crawling to his side. He didn't offer his throat but the pose was submissive, terrified even as he was relieved. Q was bleeding heavily, limping from a possible fracture and exhausted. The brown wolf nudged him to his feet and urged him down the path back towards the farmstead.

They made slow progress, Q unable to move quickly. His companion was patient, trotting at his shoulder, guiding him down the easiest route, but it was still more than a half hour before they made it to Q's shed. Q collapsed, breathing hard and lay panting in the dust with his eyes closed.

It was a human hand that roused him, pushing through the fur on his shoulder too close to a painful gash from one of Isabella's claws. He whimpered, forcing his eyes open, to see the visitor from London. Mycroft's man. 

"Come on, Q. You need to change to heal the worst of this, then we can get you to the house and patch you up." Q was so tired, but the man was not going to let him sleep. "Nope, come on." 

It was a battle that Q fought hard, but in the end the encouragement of the calm human voice dragged him back to his body. He lay shivering in the pre-dawn light and didn't move away when the man continued to stroke a hand down his bare back. 

"How many times have I found your brother in a similar state? Of course, his problem is mainly due to heroin; dealers can be a vicious lot." Lestrade's touch was grounding. "But what has your own pack turning on you? Little bastards need a good hiding." 

Q made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh, rolling painfully onto his side to see the naked man sitting cross-legged beside him. "I'm not pack in their eyes."

"Then they're blind, son. You smell like you fit right in here, like this is home." Lestrade chuckled. "Mycroft won't like it one little bit."

Lestrade stood gathering his clothes from a corner of the shed. "When your brother and I were here earlier you smelled of fear from something that had happened. And it obviously wasn't fear of the Alphas in the room with us." He chuckled pulling on his trousers. "The only other person who stands up to Mycroft like that is your brother, Sherlock."

"Write it off to constable instincts or whatever, I knew something wasn't right. I came back to check on you." Lestrade sat back down next to the younger man. "Hoping that we could talk. Scented your change out here. Come on son." He ran a hand over Q's bare shoulders again. "Let's at least get some pants on you and get you to the house. A person should at least have pants on for awkward conversations."

Lestrade helped Q to stand looking anxiously over the dark bruising that should have healed with the change, but the beating had been too severe. Q struggled into underwear with the Londoner's help, but they abandoned the jeans when it was obvious the touch of the stiff fabric on his tender skin was too much to bear. Q's shirt was too large, one of the boyfriend's Lestrade surmised, and fell below his hips. That, and the shoes, would have to do.

Slowly they limped back to the house with Q leaning heavily on Lestrade for support. Halfway up the path a familiar voice called from the doorway "Q? What's happened? Max called..."

Lestrade halted, angling their bodies so Q was protected. "S'fine," the boy muttered. "Joe's a friend. Handler." The older man nodded and proceeded, looking relieved when Joe took Q's other arm and helped him inside.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up." Q sighed. "Went for a run on my own and ran into a little trouble. It's nothing." Q glanced up at Lestrade "please don't tell Mycroft" he begged the Londoner. 

"Can't guarantee that, son. It's one thing to hold back a few things about Sherlock from him but this is pack business. And you need to be telling your pack Alpha what happened tonight." Lestrade nodded to him. "I'll stay with you if you want. And we'll talk about calling Mycroft then."

"Max is still up. He was furious when you ran off. Thought you'd gone with Nathaniel until Josh told him the boy was home." Joe cursed when the bright light of the living room revealed the patchwork of destruction blooming on Q's pale skin. The pair lowered him gently onto one of the sofas. "Stay here. I'll fetch Max and Rosalyn." Joe paused in looping Q's arm from around his neck inhaling deeply. "I thought you said you went out alone?"

"I did." Joe looked at him curiously but left it for Max to ask the questions.

"Nathaniel went home like you ordered, Max. He didn't disobey." Q quickly began as the older man entered the room feeling Max's wolf wanting submission from his. "I just went out to the shed to cool off and with all the overpowering push of wolf in the room, the alpha pull... I tried..." he babbled on rapidly. "I couldn't keep the wolf in control. It pushed its way out. And then I just thought I would go out for a short run. To regroup."

"Q, slow down son." Max came over to where he could get a good look at the boy. "We'll talk about all that later, pup. What's important right now is what happened to you? Ros... We're going to need the Med kit here." Rosalyn had just come to the living room doorway. 

"Tell your alpha what happened, Zaquary." Lestrade urged. Max glanced to Lestrade who stood just to the side of where Q half sprawled on the sofa and then turned back to the young man. "What's he talking about, pup?" realising there was the smell of fear, pack scents, blood, and the strong scent of Lestrade's wolf surrounding the pup. 

Q pushed himself painfully so he could sit in a position with his head down hiding his eyes. Max would probably be able to smell the lies, but without the visual clues it would be more difficult for him to read why he was being lied to. “I took a new fawn on my own. I tried to protect the kill from some of the others and they gave me a lesson in sharing. Things got a little rough. I probably deserved it.”

Lestrade made a surprised sound, drawing Q’s pleading eyes briefly to the policeman, begging him silently to back his story. The boy quickly looked away again hoping Lestrade wouldn’t betray him. Max regarded the cowering teenager on his sofa and looked suspiciously at the older man whose scent was all over the boy. Q was not naturally submissive and would fight against any mistreatment, perceived or otherwise. To state that he deserved a beating such as he’d obviously taken was out of character for the boy. What pressure could an experienced wolf from another pack put on an impressionable youngster? Particularly one who was loyal to the pup’s Alpha brother.

“Is this true?” Max demanded of Lestrade with narrowed eyes. “Did you intervene in a fight between pack members over food?”

The Londoner smiled tightly and chose his words carefully so he was telling partial truths to protect whatever secrets Q wanted to hide for now. “I wasn’t present at the start of the altercation, so I don’t know the initial cause. However, this lesson… I appreciate that Pack discipline can be harsh in some places, but the attack struck me as out of proportion for a mere fight over a relatively small kill.” 

Max was still glaring at him with a look that clearly said he didn’t believe what he was being told by either of them. “Continue,” he ordered.

“Yes. I waded in and chased them off. Large male, smaller vicious little female. Neither are too badly hurt by comparison, but they might think twice about the severity of the lessons they dole out in future.” Lestrade caught Q’s eye again. “I certainly hope so anyway,” he added softly.

Max looked from Lestrade to the younger man practically cowering in front of him. "Zaquary, we'll discuss this more later in detail." Rosalyn had returned with the med kit and began seeing to the young pup's wounds. Max motioned for Lestrade to step into the other room with him. 

"I don't know what is going on but I know the pup is not being completely truthful with me." Max glanced back into the other room to see how Rosalyn was faring with treating the boy's wounds. "It must be something serious otherwise the pup would never lie to me. He may do a lot things and be rebellious and stubborn, but not lie."

"There's more to this than you are saying also." Max looked at Lestrade who just smiled and gave him no indication one way or another. "Best call your Alpha, Lestrade. He needs to know." Lestrade pulled his mobile to call Mycroft. 

"Before you make that call, what were you doing back here anyway?" Max quizzed him. "On pack land." He added not in a warning but Lestrade understood the meaning behind the words. 

"I wanted to talk to the pup by myself. Try to smooth some things between him about his brother." Lestrade paused and considered his words. "Mycroft isn't all bad. He's a good Alpha. But when it comes to his brothers his actions and words are far from what he is actually feeling inside. The three of them just don't know how to be family."

"No, that much was apparent when he left Q here. It took a while, but I think Q has a better understanding of what family means. His brother should know that we look after him, this isn't a regular occurrence." Max indicated the phone in Lestrade's hand. "Call him, but the pup needs sleep before he sees him." 

They exchanged a look. Mycroft wouldn't be pleased and Q didn't need that on top of everything else. "May I stick around for the day? Once I've made the call? I would like to talk to Q alone, if he'll speak to me."

"Fine. See he rests however."

Lestrade watched the brusque Alpha walk back into the living room and exchange a few words with his wife and then he wandered out to the yard.

"Mycroft? Can you talk?"

"Just about to head into a breakfast meeting but I have a moment. Is there a problem?"

"Not sure. Long story short, I pulled Zaquary out of a fight with a couple of Pack members. He's been pretty badly beaten but he's ok. Not telling the truth about the reasons behind it and didn't want me to tell you ."

"What? Where did this happen?" Mycroft's tone gained an edge that no one other than his closest friend would recognise as concern.

"Pack land. Don't go off on one..."

"You were on their land without permission? For god's sake Gregory, there are-"

"Rules and etiquette and all that bollocks, yes, I know, but it's a bloody good job I went back isn't it? Could have been a lot worse."

"How badly is he hurt? I need details Gregory. Do I need to come back early to the farm? It will be difficult to rearrange things at short notice, but-."

"No, no need. Stop flapping." Lestrade grinned. Mycroft Holmes did not flap, but he needed a reminder sometimes he was human. "Cuts and bruises. He'll be sore for a day or two, less if he can muster up a couple of changes. No lasting damage, but he's scared Mycroft. Those little shits weren't playing with him."

"And what is Maxwell doing to discipline the culprits?" Mycroft's voice had chilled and even down the line Lestrade could feel the power of a disgruntled Alpha. "I will speak with them myself. I have the right."

"I don't think Zaquary would welcome your input." Lestrade warned."he didn't want me to tell you anything at all. He also wasn't truthful with Max. No names, and he gave some lame reason for the attack. Max didn't buy it, but he didn't challenge him on it either, so maybe he's aware of some issues but didn't want to bring them up in my presence."

"Regardless. Maxwell and I will speak on the matter. If he can't guarantee my brother's safety then I may need to make other arrangements."

Lestrade watched as Joe helped Q across the yard to the annexe where he had a small bedsit independent from the main house. "Don't be too hasty Myc. He'll be sleeping for a while. I'll chat if I get the chance and see what I can learn before you ride in with your superior attitude and piss everyone off." Mycroft took a breath to protest but Lestrade was already saying goodbye. "See you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter to come to complete part one and then we begin the longer part two that brings MI6 into the story. Bond and Trevelyan become central characters alongside Q and the story moves to London. 
> 
> Be warned, part three is already written, and we're currently working on part four.


	18. Too Many Alphas

Q thought dinner was possibly the most hellish meal he had ever experienced. The food was good, as Rosalyn's cooking always was, and even the dishes he had helped prepare as an excuse not to exchange more than small talk with Lestrade, were edible. But the heavy smell of wolf hung uncontrolled over the entire proceedings, growing stronger as the three Alphas in the room grew more agitated.

Q sat between Rosalyn and Joe, who had been allowed to attend as Q's handler, and a friendly face, and was glad of both of them. Their steady wolves brushed over his mind trying to calm the quivering pup that felt pulled apart by the authority around the dinner table.

"It is absolutely outrageous that you will not allow me to speak with those responsible, Maxwell." Mycroft glared across the table at the well-built Alpha whose face remained stony. "Richard has as good as admitted you were aware of discipline issues in your pack."

"I said no such thing Mycroft. Please do not twist my words to fit your own indignation." Richard spoke mildly, but there was still an aura of power about him.

"I have no problems with discipline in my pack, and I do not tolerate - will not tolerate - abuse of a pack member. If there is a problem, it will be dealt with, but as of this moment Q has not made me aware that he needs me to step in." Q knew Max was watching him like a hawk without looking to his Alpha. 

His Alpha. And that was what was making the meal so uncomfortable for Q.

Mycroft's indignation came from some inborn need to protect his wolves, and Q was unmistakably his by blood. Q's wolf wanted to cower behind his brother whining for protection. Q himself wanted to yell at the self-important wanker to fuck off back to London and stop interfering in his life.

Q finally snapped and the pressure of both worlds became too much for him. "Fuck... I can't do this anymore." He jumped up from the table trying to keep his wolf at bay that was whining just beneath his skin. 

"Sit Zaquary." Max ordered. "Manners, pup."

Richard motioned him with a hand to return to his seat. Q's wolf cowered and he immediately obeyed the older man taking his seat once more. Rosalyn gently patted him on the arm as he sat.

"Petulant," Mycroft muttered. "So like your brother at times." It was all Q could do to not lash out at his brother but the Alpha wolf feel was so heavy in the room he dared not open his mouth again unless he was spoken to or asked a question.

"I left Zaquary here in your care. I expected him to be looked after and not beaten senseless for no good reason." Mycroft continued, scowling at the bruises still evident on Q's face as though they personally offended him. "How will that look to the outside world?"

"I'll just tell everyone you pushed me down the stairs, Mycroft." Q snapped at him. His eldest brother just rolled his eyes at him so reminiscent of Sherlock. He inwardly sighed at the thought that the three of them were so alike in so many ways. 

"Zaquary, enough disrespect out of you," Max growled at him. "You will apologise to your Alpha now."

"Apologies, Mycroft." He didn't look at Mycroft and bowed his head to not meet Max's glare. 

"Q if you are done with your meal, I want you to wait in the living room and we will join you in just a few minutes." Max indicated. 

Q skulked to the living room and fell into an armchair in the corner of the room. He only realised he had selected the worst seat when the two Alphas strode into the room still sniping at one another under a thin veneer of civility, and stopped in front of him effectively blocking any escape route. They were a stark contrast in stature, but equal in power.

"Q, you are certainly pushing the boundaries tonight. Care to explain why, when you've already gained a punishment?"

Q shrugged and kicked a leg over the arm of the chair. "No one will leave me alone. And he's here again."

Mycroft pressed his thin lips together determined to keep the exchange dignified. Max sighed. "Mycroft wishes you to return to London, and quite frankly I'm wondering if it might not be a good thing."

Q's head snapped up, horror written plain on his face. "You can't make me go back. I won't. I have my studies and Nathaniel-"

"You'll go wherever your Alpha orders you to go. Mycroft is your Alpha."

"No, I won't go home with him." Q jumped up from the chair. "Even if he is my Alpha," words that he practically spat out in hatred of Mycroft. 

"I don't have to do what he says. Alpha or not. Pack or not. " by now he was trembling in anger and fear that he would somehow be forced to go back to London. "Your pack doesn't always listen to you and obey you just because you are the pack Alpha, Max. You just assume they do. Adam and Isabella completely ignored..." Suddenly he stopped realising that he had said too much sitting himself back down in the chair trying to curl back into himself. 

"Adam. And Isabella? They did this to you? That's what you're telling me? That two went deliberately against my orders? I need you to be very clear on that Q. Very certain of what you're saying, because earlier you dismissed this as a dispute over a kill. I don't appreciate being lied to, and I always know when you're lying." Max loomed over the pup. 

Q's wolf was pacing now, scratching at his insides in its panic. It felt the threat of two angry Alphas and needed to flee, but their authority kept him chained.

"Please Max, I need to get some air."

"Not until we resolve this Zaquary. Maxwell, he has named his attackers. I expect you to deal with them accordingly. You can not allow wolves to turn on fellow pack and get away with it. They are a danger to my brother, so either they go or he returns to London. Which he is clearly going to make difficult."

"Max, please..." Q trembled in the chair desperate to allow his change to burst free and struggling to follow the argument. They would send Adam and Isabella away? He could not have that on his conscience. "I'm not pack," he screamed. "Why don't you see that? They belong here. They need pack family."

"I'm not Pack, Max! They've never seen me as pack. I thought I could handle this from the start, Max. I really did. But it was the two of them against just me." By now he was really struggling and couldn't hardly contain his wolf at all. He jumped back to his feet practically between the two Alphas. "I'm NOT going to London, Mycroft and I won't cause issues inside your pack just because of me, Max." Q screamed above the two arguing Alphas. 

"Can't you two rein it in! Do you want every wolf within 50 miles cowering?" Richard entered the room and the two arguing alphas were suddenly silenced by the elder. "And yes, Max they disobeyed you. Why do you think Toby has been teaching the pup to fight? Just as a lark? I asked him to teach him. Another few months training and he'll be able to hold his own. Listen to the boy, Max, and take his wishes into account when making your decision."

"Richard... I can't do this anymore.." Q whined, head bowed and eyes to the floor trembling, his wolf pushing hard. 

"Go on, son." Q did not wait one second longer to dash out the door and head directly to his shed to hide. He could hear Richard in the house as he left. "You two sort this out between the two of you and leave the pup out of it. But you damned well better keep his wants and needs as the priority and not your alpha egos. He’s not a prize to be fought over. He deserves one home, one Alpha. He needs to know where his loyalties should lie, once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes Part One. We'll start posting Part Two at the end of the week. Note, the rating will be upped to Explicit for cautions sake and there will be fairly extensive tagging.
> 
> The story moves five years ahead and brings us an older Q. No wiser, but older :-) Oh, and Bond, Trevelyan, Moneypenny and M, with all their supporting cast and crew!

**Author's Note:**

> Part One focuses on Q's teenage years. Part Two will introduce Bond, Trevelyan and the remaining Bond universe characters.


End file.
